Power of the Elements: Final Stand
by BabyGurl278
Summary: Final book of the trilogy. The Elementals are finally back together as a team. They must join together once and for all to stop Ganondorf, but must also overcome life's everyday obstacles.
1. Faith: Pit

_**Author's Notes:**_

Wow, it feels really good to be back. I just finished college today so I knew I _had _to finally update and begin the final story to the trilogy. This entire story is completely planned out from beginning to end so it's just a matter of writing the chapters. I did finish some so as of now I am in a good lead. This chapter was actually written while I was in Florida on vacation.

Soooo, Let's get right back into things.

Enjoy!

**--**

**Power of the Elements III: Final Stand**

Chapter I: Faith (Pit)

--

_I have watched you grow, and I must say that I am truly impressed._

_I knew you were going to be perfect for the job. You were powerful. You were unique. Each Elemental held a special purpose inside of them. I remember you asking me what use you were in the battle. I was reluctant to answer then, but now you can understand why. _

_Now you see your purpose._

_You and the Elementals have come a long way. The road has been a difficult journey, but striving to the end is part of the fun. You have succeeded in the second step. A team is whole once again. Now it is time to focus on the future._

_I understand that this is going to be a difficult time for you. I understand that time has almost reach its limit, but I'm not worried. You have the power. You have the gift. You have the luck. _

_Remember the question I asked? I had asked what you would do if you were the last one. Would you surrender or would you keep on fighting? I saw the truth. I saw the answer in you before you had made your decision. You are going to keep fighting. You are going follow what you believe is right. _

_I have faith. _

_The Elementals will continue to be strong. They will rise victorious in the end._

_And you will be right there with them._

--

This place felt like home.

_The hideout. _

The place the Elementals have stayed, and practically lived since the giant battle between good and evil first erupted. He would never forget the look and feel of the small building located on the water of International Drive. So many memories and events have taken place within his previous life, and the one he is living now. He had shared so many memories; those worth remembering and those he wished to forget. All of them were stored away in his mind, and one particular memory that stood out was one that occurred two months ago. It was a tremendous night when they battled against the Donavons, and succeeded in getting Roy back.

The seventeen year old mentor casually stood to his feet. He stuffed his hands into his pockets as he paced across the room to the old pictures on the shelf. Pit Icarus studied the two small pictures sitting side by side in black rectangular frames. The picture on the left was taken years ago when Pit was an Elemental himself. It was the entire gang including their mentor Quanna, who's words and memories continue to haunt him today. The picture on the right was taken a month ago of the new generation of Elementals. Pit was once again in the picture, and despite the giant leap in years remained exactly the same as he did before.

It didn't take long for Pit to recognize the order in which everyone was standing in. He was position in the back next to Link and Zelda, while Marth, Peach and Roy knelt on the ground in front of them. Looking back at the other picture Pit was the one on the ground accompanied by Persia and Lyn. Quanna stood in the back with Lane and Daphnes.

Pit turned his attention to Roy thinking back to the event that almost determined the fate of the world. It was a marvelous day for everyone when Roy returned. They had ventured through hell and back when he was captured by the Donavons almost turning completely against them. It was the determination and teamwork that kept the four together. Now as a full team once more they continued to train awaiting the day when the final stand arrives.

Since the day of Roy's arrival, the Donavons had returned to hiding once again, with the exception of Ness who still hung out with Link's brother. Pit knew Ness was a recruit but didn't let the child bother him as a threat just yet. The cap wearing ten-year-old was powerless, and despite knowing valuable information on the Donavons, was still just a child. The Donavons disappearance gave the Elementals a successful jump back into the war. They were able to train with him and the spirits building in both knowledge and strength.

Marth's powers have developed swiftly over the course of the war. Pit was surely impressed. Marth not only successfully mastered his special abilities, but was close to controlling it without distractions. Marth was an astonishing leader taking over the role when Pit had failed, or was incapable. He is able to keep the team together with ease understanding clearly about the war and everything in between. Pit didn't worry much about his nephew knowing his exact purpose many years from now.

Zelda was another Elemental who has progressed a lot since the beginning. As Pit's eyes turned to her in the photo he thought back to when he first saw her. In his mind he thought of Zelda as a problem. Someone who was going to take a while to convince and have to watch from a far, but Pit was content to say he was wrong. She became stronger with each passing moment forcing her past relationship behind her, and finally understanding her premonitions. Zelda was both graceful and fierce like the wind.

Then Pit eyed Peach, the innocent young blonde who at first didn't believe in herself. He was amazed at Peach's sudden courage and how she formed from a timid peaceful teen to a courageous strong Elemental. Pit saw the power within her, but knew she was the only one responsible for bringing it out. She is the most useful Elemental of them all being able to damage the Donavon's with a simple touch.

Link was an interesting Elemental. His best friend was the first to agree to his destiny, and has made tremendous progress ever since. Though one thing Pit noticed was that Link needs to learn how to control his anger. Link is strong as well able to help the group both ways with his defensive force field, and powerful Elemental attacks. He already uncovered a special ability, but Pit believed there might be more to him than meets the eye.

Roy is the final piece to the Elemental team. He has improved a lot since he returned, showing his determination to the group and himself by training with Pit and his spirit four times a week. He has caught up with the Elementals reaching their training level, but has yet to uncover his special ability. Pit has been watching Roy carefully believing that he hasn't fully escaped the Donavons, nor ever will. Being part Donavon himself it is something he can't escape. Roy is surely a dangerous Elemental, but Pit has high hopes. Roy wouldn't let them down again.

Even though the Elementals have surely progressed over the course of half of year they weren't quite ready to face the King of Evil himself. Pit has seen the powers Ganondorf holds, and was sure each of the Elementals have seen a taste themselves. Ganondorf was hiding behind his minions. It was obvious if they wanted to get rid of Ganondorf they needed to deal with the teenagers who stood in their way.

Pit walked away from the shelves and headed through the quiet safe room. He opened the front door and stepped outside enjoying the fresh warm air on the remarkable February day. The temperatures were warmer than ever in the mid 60's which broke another high this year. The sun was shining high in the bright gorgeous blue sky while numerous puffy white clouds gently soared in the breeze. Pit placed his hands on the railing looking out the calm glass like river in front of him, while listening to the cars race by on the streets behind him.

The world was truly beautiful and Pit wished for more peaceful days like the one they were experiencing. If the Donavons win in the war then they weren't going to see anymore days like this. Pit could already imagine it now. The sun would never shine, and the sky would remain black forever. Everything living would eventually die as the trees lose their green leaves and the grass turns to dirt and rocks. The water would be dark and impossible to see through from being contaminated. Buildings would be destroyed, cars would be useless and everyone would be a prisoner to the Donavons whether fighting for their lives and or falling under pressure agreeing to their horrible schemes and power. The world would be a living hell.

Pit shivered every time the thought crossed his mind. All of this would occur if the Elementals fail to succeed. It was a good thing they never gave up fighting for Roy. With one event out of the way they are able to focus on another and end the war once and for all.

They will win. They will stand victorious.

Pit smiled. He _believed_.

He believed in _faith_. And a whole lot of luck.

--

_**Author's Notes: **_

It's a slow beginning, but I promise things will immediately get interesting from here on. Still, I hope everyone enjoyed it and I hope people are still with me even after the break due to school. I never wanted to have such a long wait in between the second and final story, but life gave me no choice.

The next chapter: Marth

Until Next Time!


	2. It's Time: Marth

_**Author's Notes:**_

Thank you for the reviews! I'm really glad to see that some people are still with me on this final story.

Well, that was a fast week so it must mean only one thing which is that another update is needed. I did my best with this one, and I'm actually excited about it. Now let's get on to the chapter.

Enjoy!

**--**

**Power of the Elements III: Final Stand**

Chapter II: It's Time (Marth)

--

"Excuse me, sir?"

Marth Lowell turned his attention away the boxes of cereal lined up neatly on the shelves in front of him. A short woman who appeared in her mid 50's politely smiled gripping tightly to her cart filled with a variety of foods, and beverages. Her wavy long brown and grey hair was wrapped behind a black bandana. She wore a black sweatshirt and jeans. Her glistening hazel eyes were hidden behind the pair of glasses resting on her nose. Marth couldn't help but return the smile before putting the two boxes of Kellogg's away on the self.

"Could you help me reach the box of Coco Puffs, please?"

Marth stepped back and lifted his deep blue eyes to the Coco Puffs on the top shelf further down from their location. Only a few boxes remained in the back, which explained why the woman had trouble reaching them. He nodded his head politely. "Sure."

He left his post walking around her cart, and headed down the isle toward the Coco Puffs at the end. He listened to her cart squeaking on the floor behind him as they dodged a number of shoppers browsing the breakfast isle. Once there he swiftly stood on the tips of his toes, and reached up grabbing the first box he could touch. After successfully grabbing the box he handed it to the woman who greatly thanked him in return.

"Not a problem, ma'am. Have a good afternoon," Marth returned the gratitude heading back to work.

It was his last day at work before he was finally on a real vacation. No school or work for a week. Marth quite content, but understood that his Elemental business would never take a break. As long as the Donavons were lurking somewhere within the darkness, their jobs were needed and training was essential. Though Marth was well ahead with his training he still felt he could always use the practice. His special ability is close to being mastered, but yet he still can't shake off the distractions that sometimes enter his mind.

Things have surely changed over the past two months. With Roy back on the team things were heading their direction, and the light always appeared to shine. Without seeing a single Donavon since the big fight everyone has been growing in strength. Their spirits had been lifted for they all believe that they actually have a chance at defeating Ganondorf once and for all to bring true peace back to the world.

Though there was one thing that never seemed to escape Marth's mind. It was about his uncle and he believed that Pit was keeping a secret from them. Marth had mentioned it to the others, but they weren't too focused on it like him. He hated to think something was going to happen to Pit especially since he was finally reunited with his sister. Ever since his mother found out the truth, Pit had been living at home with them spending more time with sister and catching up on everything they missed. Marth was content to see a true smile on his mother's face again. She hasn't been that way ever since his father walked out on them.

_Are you okay, Marth? _

Marth blinked once Lyanna interrupted his thoughts. He found himself deep in thought staring at the red boxes of cereal in front of him hypnotized. He briefly looked over his shoulders at the few people standing in the isle making sure no one was staring at him for looking so lost.

_I'm fine. _Marth reached into his cart and began to restock the cereal.

_You were drifting off again, _Lyanna stated.

_I was thinking._

_I could tell._

Marth hated to bring up a conversation about the Donavons, but couldn't help but wonder if the Elemental Spirits knew anything.

_Do you have any idea on what the Donavons are up too?_

_I'm clueless as you are._

Marth sighed as he grabbed the end of the cart pulling it further down the isle. _There is no way you can try to use your power to figure anything out?_

_The Donavons are protected within a sheet a darkness. They can make it so that we can't locate them. Right now their darkness is overpowering. _

_Could Roy possibly be of use? _Marth pondered.

_Being part Donavon I don't see why not. _

"Hey, Marth!"

Marth turned at the sound of his name spotting Fox McCloud, and his girlfriend Krystal walking up to him. Marth smiled at the sight of a friendly face. He walked away from the cart, and lifted his hand with a wave. Fox carried a small hand held shopping cart filled with a bunch of snacks, and a bottle of lemon lime soda.

"Hey Fox," Marth greeted. "Hey Krystal."

Krystal waved. "Hey. Look at you, I didn't know you worked here."

Marth sheepishly smiled looking down at his uniform. He wore a blue work shirt tucked into his long slightly baggy tan pants. A name tag was clipped to his shirt, and his usual Elemental necklace hung around his neck.

"Yeah, I'm off in an hour," Marth explained.

"Did you get the week off?" Fox questioned.

Marth nodded in response. "I need the time to focus on the Elemental business," he spoke softly so the other nearby shoppers didn't overhear.

"How is that going?" Krystal inquired.

"So far so good. Everything has been looking up since Roy returned."

Fox grinned. "It's good to have that crazy redhead back. Any word on the you-know-who's?"

Marth shook his head. "We haven't seen any of them in two months."

"We'll keep an eye out for you," Krystal explained.

"Yeah," Fox agreed as he walked passed Marth after spotting a particular box in the cart. He picked up the Frosted Flakes tossing it into his cart within his hands. Marth smiled crossing his arms as Fox laughed. "This is my dinner."

"Oh goodness," Krystal rolled her eyes. "You and your Frosted Flakes."

Fox shrugged. "They're great."

Marth chuckled at Fox's joke before he turned around getting back to work. "I'll see you guys later."

Krystal and Fox both waved. "Alright Marth, keep safe," Fox called before the two kitsune's disappeared around the corner.

"Yeah," Marth nodded steadily. "Safe…" he muttered.

--

The next hour seemed like eternity. It couldn't have gone by fast enough. Marth was grateful that his work shift was over. He finished stocking the rest of the foods in the cart, and returned to the back where he was ready to clock out. He found it difficult to concentrate on work after Fox and Krystal's departure. The topic of the Donavons remained in his mind, and a few times even Lyanna had to get him back on track.

After clocking out Marth grabbed his belongings, and headed back through the store where he had to pick up a few groceries for his mother. He grabbed the essentials; a carton of milk, some eggs, bread, and some applesauce. He carried the items in one of the small carts, Fox had earlier, and head to the front to pay.

He jumped into the express line where fellow schoolmate Jun was cashier. She wore the same uniform as Marth and had her hair pulled back into a ponytail. She smiled upon seeing Marth placing his items on the conveyer belt.

"Hey Marth," she greeted kindly.

"Hey Jun, how is everything?"

"So far so good," she exclaimed as she began to check him out. "I heard you got the week off."

Marth nodded pulling out a twenty from his pocket. "I need the time to take care of some other things."

"Yeah, I wanted to get away and actually go somewhere this time around, but work has me stuck here," Jun explained.

She finished bagging the groceries, turning her attention to the parking lot out the window. She frowned once a large black truck drove by. Marth noticed the expression written across her face and raised an eyebrow briefly eyeing what she was seeing. Once he failed to guess her reason for being distraught he turned his attention back to her.

"What's wrong?"

"That same black truck has been driving by here," Jun muttered apprehensively.

"Really?" Marth looked back to the window.

Jun nodded. "It's almost like the person has been staking out the store. It's a little creepy."

"A black truck…" Marth whispered.

_Marth, you don't think… _Lyanna's voice soon entered his mind.

"You total is 15.40."

Marth handed her the twenty and grabbed his bags before receiving his change. "Thanks, enjoy the rest your day," Marth replied.

"Enjoy your vacation."

"I'll try," Marth called out.

He left the store and hurried to his car in the parking lot. He quickly scanned the area searching for the black truck Jun kept spotting. He had a feeling the truck was waiting for him. He knew one Donavon that had that type of car, and had a feeling his guess was right.

He opened the door and reached in placing the bags on the passenger seat. Before getting the vehicle he stood up and looked across the large parking lot in an area that was completely empty. A lone black truck sat facing right in his direction with their headlights shining brightly. It was difficult to see the person behind the wheel despite still being daylight out, but Marth easily recognized the truck.

"Devon…" he muttered.

"_It's time, Marth." _

Marth nodded as the truck suddenly peeled out of the parking lot leaving a trace of smoke behind it. He watched the truck turn out onto the main road and disappear down the street. He frowned and sighed deeply getting in his car. Lyanna was right. He had a feeling the Donavons would soon make their appearance again, and it was time to for them to finally join together as a team and fight.

It was surely time. The beginning of the end has just begun.

--

_**Author's Notes:**_

Yes! Another chapter done and out of the way. Everyone finally get's to see Marth's real job besides being an Elemental, and his father was briefly mentioned. More on his father will actually be revealed later on in the story. Also, I don't exactly know how much those items would cost so I just thought of an amount and wrote it down. It might be too high or it might be too low, I will never know.

If there are any mistakes please let me know and I will fix them. Like I always say no one is perfect. We all makes mistakes.

**Quick note**: This is about the cameos because I didn't mention it before. All of the cameos will return under certain circumstances mention back in the previous story Chapter 22. Check back there because I don't feel like repeating myself. The Elemental Spirits will be talked about more meaning I decided to reveal their background information. If you had given me information about that then you are set but if there is anything you want me to mention just PM me and I will get back to you.

The next chapter: Peach

Until Next Time!


	3. Devastating Truth: Peach

_**Author's Notes: **_

Thanks so much for the reviews! I appreciated each and everyone of them.

It was bit interesting writing this chapter as you will see. Though one thing I had trouble with was thinking of a title. If anyone has any suggestions for a better one, I'd be happy to hear them.

Now let's get started.

Enjoy!

**--**

**Power of the Elements III: Final Stand**

Chapter III: Devastating Truth (Peach)

--

It was happiness that lifted Peach's spirits the moment she had gotten off the bus. Vacation visited Wii yet again for the high school students as Winter break arrived in mid February. Peach Toadstool was one of many students ecstatic about the week off. Not only did she not have to focus on school work, but her neighbor's kids she baby-sits for were still away for another four days. It gave Peach some time to relax, and spend with friends while also worrying about the possible return of the Donavons.

As Peach was getting closer home she spotted a silver car in her driveway. At first Peach was oblivious but then she realized it was her father's car. Most weekdays he doesn't come home until seven-thirty, or later at nine o'clock. She was curious at his early arrival, but didn't think it would occur too often since life was still the same at her house. Her father was barely home, but this time around they managed to engage in slightly more conversation. Since Roy's return he has kept his promise by keeping her company at home. Of course, they often switch to his house so Peach can still visit Rachael on a regular basis.

Peach kept her bag around her shoulder as her flip-flops pounded on the sidewalk below. Mother Nature was on their side today as the temperatures were a lot warmer than usual. Peach was content she was able to wear her dressy white and pink top with white capris and matching sandals. During school she only wished to be outside rather than stuck in class learning about subjects that didn't matter to her. Though she enjoyed spending lunch outside with the gang where her and Samus made a shopping date after school. It was just going to be the two of them since Marth had to work, and Roy needed to stay after to finish catching up on missing work. Peach didn't mind though. She was excited about spending some girl time with her cousin, which was something they both missed.

"Yo, Peach!"

Peach turned reacting to the sound of her name being called. She stopped in front of her neighbors turning attention to the white car in the driveway. One of her fellow classmates Zero Fieran was seen closing the driver door. He lifted his hand in the air with a wave gesturing for Peach to come over. The Elemental politely smiled following his command as she hurried across his lawn to greet him.

"Hi Zero," she greeted.

"Hey, how come you had to ride the _big Twinkie _home?"

Peach chuckled turning toward the street where the bus disappeared around the block. She averted her attention back to the brown haired seventeen year old. "Oh the bus? Marth had to work right after school."

Zero crossed his arms. "If I had of known I would have offered you a ride."

"No it's okay," Peach explained. "I don't mind riding the bus, even though it sometimes does stink."

Zero huffed. "Sometimes?" Peach smiled. Zero looked over at Peach's driveway eying her father's Nissan. "I thought I'd never see the day when you're father makes it home before me."

"I know. I'm really astonished to see him here as well. Something must have came up."

"Does he know about your secret yet?" Zero pondered.

Peach frowned. Her father was still clueless about her Elemental business despite their mentor's orders. Zero had found out a month ago after her boyfriend accidentally used his powers in front of her house. Zero noticed this and Peach and Roy had to explain for almost an hour the entire situation. Eventually he found a way to accept the crazy story he was told, and has been on their side helping ever since.

"I haven't gotten around to it," Peach confessed.

He looked down at her. "Why not?"

Peach shrugged.

_You're scared, _Paul spoke up.

Peach rolled her eyes at Paul's outburst. He has been bugging her to tell her father the truth. Of course, her spirit wasn't the only one. Pretty soon, Roy and Samus found a way to get under her skin complaining how she will regret it in the end.

"I'm just not ready yet," Peach admitted.

"Aren't you going to have to tell him soon?" Zero questioned, "Things might get out of hand later on."

"You're probably right."

Zero nodded and smirked. "Well, I got to go get ready for work. See you later, Peach."

"Bye, Zero," Peach waved in response.

She walked across his driveway and her front lawn where she reached the front door. She grabbed the doorknob tightly looking at her father's car one final time before stepping inside. Her backpack slipped from her shoulders as she placed it in front of the coat rack near the door. She wanted to search for her father to question him on his early arrival, but Peach knew she had to get ready before Samus comes. Her cousin had a habit of being on time.

Peach departed for her bedroom, but only made it halfway up the stairs when she heard her father calling her name from the dining room. Anxiously Peach wrapped her hand around the railing slightly turning her head toward the dining room down the hall. Her father's voice sounded strained and exhausted. Obviously something had came up, and Peach was now interested in figuring it out.

This time around Samus could wait.

She followed the sound of papers fumbling and her father's exasperated sigh. In the dining room she saw him sitting at the large mahogany table surrounded by numerous office work, a cup of coffee and a pocket size notebook filled with messy scribbled notes. He was still dressed in his work attire proving that he must have just gotten home. His short strawberry blonde hair was neatly combed back into place, and his azure eyes sat behind the thin brown glasses resting on his nose. He slightly smiled upon Peach's arrival briefly waiting until his daughter fully entered the room.

"You called daddy?"

Her father nodded. "I have some news for you," he started off steadily, "both good and bad."

Peach walked up to the chair in front of her resting her upper body against it. Her breathing became heavy the moment her father mentioned bad news. Thousands of possibilities ran through her mind, but nothing stood out to her at what the issue might be.

"What is it?"

"The bad news is that I am going to be stationed somewhere else once more," he explained. Peach's eyes widened. Her heart nearly dropped to the floor. "The good news is we are moving back to Waterford."

"What?" Peach whispered barely able to speak.

Luckily she was resting against the chair for she felt like she was going to collapse any moment. She couldn't believe this was happening. Not again. Not now. She only wished she was dreaming, but knew that reality was taking place.

Was this the punishment for not opening her secret life to her father? Was this just a scheme by the Donavons to make her believe she actually moving? Everything happens for a reason, but this was going too far. She didn't want to believe this devastating truth.

"Peaches, are you okay?"

"No! Why?" Peach cried. Her grip on the top of the chair tightened so much she feared it would break. Carefully she took a swift deep breath gently relaxing the tension in her hands. "We can't move, this can't be happening."

"I know I said we wouldn't move until another few years but something had suddenly come up, and don't worry you will be able to finish school. It might not be until after you graduate."

"But what about my friends and what about my baby-sitting job and…" she swallowed hard thinking of what was now going to occur between them. "What about Roy?"

"I'm sorry, but I didn't choose this."

"You don't understand daddy, I don't want to leave!" Peach was on the verge of tears, but was doing well to keep them hidden. Crying in front of him might possibly reveal her Elemental secret and Peach didn't want that just yet. Samus and Roy's words suddenly made sense now, but even if she explained that moment it might not change the devastating truth. "Daddy please!"

Her father grabbed the half drunken cup of coffee. "I thought you would be at least a little happy. We're heading back home to Waterford. You can see all of your old friends and family."

"It's not the same anymore. This place is more of my home. I really don't want to leave," Peach paused briefly suddenly speaking softly, "…I really can't."

"Peach, I told you it won't be until after you finish school. You don't have to worry about missing graduation and transferring when you are this close to ending high school."

Peach sighed deeply. _No, it's not about that. _

_It's about the Elemental business, _Paul spoke.

_Paul…_

_Maybe now is your chance._

Peach shook her head. _No…not now. _

"Take the time to think it over, Peaches," her father lifted the cup to his lips. "I'm sure overtime you will understand," he took a sip of his drink as Peach abruptly left the room without a single word.

She ran back to the stairs, and stormed up to her room letting the tears escape her eyes. She found no use to hold back the emotion building up inside of her. How can this happen to her? What are the others going to think? More importantly, how is Roy going to react? Peach hated to think that she was going to abandon the team when they figure out the truth. Hopefully they will finish off the Donavons before she is scheduled to move. If not, things were only going to get worse.

"All of us are needed to stop the Donavons," Peach stammered.

_Peach, I'm sure things are going to be fine._

"How can you say something like that?" Peach questioned as she opened her bedroom door.

_I'm trying to be supportive. _

"I know…I'm sorry. Please don't tell anyone," Peach pleaded. "Not even the other spirits. I want to tell everyone myself when the time is right."

_I promise, _Paul replied, _but when will you know when the time is right?_

"I don't know," Peach whispered in defeat. She walked over to her bed and collapsed on her back looking up at the ceiling. "I really don't know…"

--

"Peach?" The Elemental felt herself being shoved gently. "Peach, get up!"

Peach's eyes shot open startled. She immediately sat up, and groaned holding her head from the tingling rush that was sent to her brain. She took the moment for her eyes to adjust before turning to her side where her cousin succeeded in waking her from the short slumber.

Samus grinned placing her hands on her hips triumphantly. Her hair was pulled up into a ponytail with her bangs hanging down in her face. She was certainly dressed for the weather wearing two differently colored tank-tops and black shorts. "It's about time."

"What happened?" Peach muttered rubbing her eyes.

"Don't worry I let myself in. Uncle Dave is taking a shower so I came up to here to find you," Samus explained. She chuckled. "Only to find you're sleeping."

Peach turned to her clock. She gasped astonished she had fallen sleep for two hours. It was already a quarter passed four. She swung her feet around and stood to Samus abruptly apologizing for her behavior. Peach never intended to fall asleep, but the unbelievable news from earlier today cast a slight depression upon her. She must have cried herself to sleep.

"I'm really sorry I fell asleep. I didn't mean to…" Peach apologized to her cousin.

Samus shook her head interrupting her apology. "It's okay, I was running late anyways." Her cousin paused for a moment frowning. She leaned closer studying Peach's face. Peach became uneasy as she lifted her hand to her face gently. "Are you okay? You look like you were crying."

Peach stepped around Samus and walked toward her mirror on her dresser. She leaned forward and studied her expression realizing why Samus had question it. Her eyes were puffy and slightly red from crying. Her dried tears were visible on her cheeks, and overall she appeared distraught. She couldn't even fake a smile as she continued to think back to the conversation her and her father had. She was _moving. _The thought was devastating.

"I didn't really have a good afternoon," Peach confessed lowering her head.

"Why not?" Samus questioned.

"My father told me some news today. It's not too good." Samus sat down on the bed waiting for Peach to continue. Peach closed her eyes briefly debating whether or not she should tell Samus. She knew her cousin would understand, and would eventually find out from her mother. There was no use hiding it from her. Besides, maybe talking about it might help clear her mind. "I'm moving."

Samus raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Peach turned around nodding. "My father got stationed back at Waterford."

Samus's green eyes widened. "You can't be serious!" She stood back to her feet. "Moving? Now?"

"After we graduate."

"What about the Elements?"

Peach shrugged. "I don't know. Hopefully we will have this war finished by then."

"Hopefully," Samus muttered. "Does Uncle Dave know about it yet?" Peach shook her head disappointingly. Samus frowned crossing her arms. "Peach, how long are you going to wait?"

"It doesn't matter!" Peach cried. "He doesn't care about my life anyways."

The tears were returning once again. She sobbed slightly just hating herself say those words. She didn't want to believe for them to be true. Her father loved her and she understands that, but there were times were she wished he was more important in her life. It is times like these where Peach wished her mother was still alive.

"Oh Peach please don't say that," Samus walked over to comfort her cousin. She wrapped her arms around her embracing her in a hug. "Your father does care about you. If you talk about to him about it, I'm sure he will understand."

"I don't know…" Peach whispered. "I'm scared."

"About what?" Samus pulled back dropping her arms to her side.

Peach remained silent for a moment. "About losing Roy," she admitted.

"You're not going to lose him," Samus explained. "Things will turn out okay."

Peach sniffed. "I hope you're right." Samus nodded. "Please Sam, please don't tell anyone yet. Not even Marth. Promise me?"

"Why not?"

"I want to tell them when I am ready so promise me."

"Okay I promise."

"Seriously?" Peach questioned sternly. "I'm serious not _even_ Marth."

Samus placed one hand across her chest while lifting the other in the air vowing her promise to her cousin. "I promise," she spoke sincerely.

Peach faintly smiled in gratitude. "Thank you."

"Alright, now let's go shopping. It will take your mind off of this moving business," Samus explained as she walked to the door.

Peach nodded. "Hold on just let me wash up."

Samus nodded as she left Peach's room leaving her alone. The moment she left, Peach found herself frowning. She hated to admit that not even a shopping spree will help take her mind away from the news she uncovered today. It was something that would continue to lurk within the back of her mind. Soon as each day will pass she will feel like she is going to slowly drift away from the team. She couldn't imagine her life away from the Elementals who quickly became like family. If it wasn't for her father's job in the first place, then she would never have met any of them.

It was strange to think that the moment she stepped into Wii her life had changed. She was grateful for the opportunity she was given, and wasn't ready to give it up. She has learned so much from becoming an Elemental. She found out the truth about her family, made a bunch of new friends, and has a wonderful loving boyfriend. She has gotten stronger slightly overcoming her fears, and shyness. It was something she didn't want to give up. This was her new life and she was ready to accept that. Moving back to Waterford felt as if she was running away, and it was the most horrible feeling she has ever felt in her life.

One thing was for sure, she was going to try and not let it effect her. She would try to remain positive and believe that in the end everything will turn out right. She continued to think of Samus's words.

And by doing that a smile appeared across her face.

--

_**Author's Notes:**_

Wow, so far my longest but there is only three chapters right now so I guess it's not much. It is obvious things aren't heading in the right direction, especially for Peach.

Oh if there are any mistakes, please don't be afraid to point them out.

A little author trivia: Waterford is actually the name of the town I live in. I was too lazy to think of something and please no stalkers, but you will have to no know what state I live in. Some people know though.

Peach's father is also completely brought into the story now. A few new parents will also be mentioned, but not too much.

The next chapter: Our boy Roy!!

Until Next Time!


	4. Return: Roy

_**Author's Notes:**_

Thanks again for the reviews!

The next chapter is finally here. If you haven't caught on yet, I've been trying to update this story every Thursday. So far, I've been on a good roll, and I'm hoping to keep it that way.

Enjoy!

**--**

**Power of the Elements III: Final Stand**

Chapter IV: Return (Roy)

--

_You think you have escaped?_

Nothing surrounded him. He stood in the midst of an abyss. The darkness completely overtook him, and the light he carried. He felt himself drifting away into the darkness that had called out for him. The evil was welcoming him with open arms ready to engulf him into a state of acceptance. The darkness hovered close to his skin playing with the very item that kept him connected to the light.

_You will never escape, Roy Pyro. You will always be one of us._

The darkness was toying with him, but no matter how hard he tried there was no way to get rid of it. And so he thought, how do you get rid of something that is a part of you?

_As long as you have Donavon blood…._

Do you try to fight it?

_You can never hide._

Or do you cave in and accept it?

_And we will be waiting for your return._

_--_

He heard a giggle; the very essence of innocence that awoke him from his short nap. His groggily azure eyes steadily opened as a yawn escaped his lips. Slowly the noise of everything around him was making its way throughout his ear reminding him of his location. The TV was busy playing the annoyance of run-on commercials, while pots and pans clattered in the kitchen. The smell of freshly popped popcorn drifted throughout the room, sending a tingling sensation within his nostrils. He waited for his eyes to adjust to his surroundings before realizing someone was watching over him.

Roy Pyro lifted his head looking up from the chair only to come face to face with a blue haired sophomore leaning against the backside. Her elbows rested on the top supporting her up as she leaned over looking down at the Elemental ecstatically. She smiled slightly blushing, and giggled once more revealing that she was the only responsible for waking him, not that he mind. Her bright cheerful eyes looked back at him as her hair was cupped behind her ear careful to not brush against his face.

Roy chuckled nervously scratching his head. "Uh…hey."

"You're so cute when you sleep," Elice commented.

Roy grinned. "Um, thanks. I wouldn't know cause I don't really see myself sleep too often."

Elice laughed at his joke as footsteps were heard coming downstairs. The two teens turned their attention to the older blue haired Elemental who finished with his shower now returning from his room upstairs. He dressed in a pair of dark jeans, and a striped blue buttoned up shirt. His hair hung low sticking to his face still damp from the shower.

"Elice, leave Roy alone while he rests," Marth ordered as he took a seat on the couch.

Elice rolled her eyes as she stepped out from behind the chair. "I was just keeping him company while you were away." She walked away from the living room over to the stairs Marth arrived from. "See you later," Elice called disappearing to her room.

Marth sighed deeply as Roy smiled waving him off. "Hey, it's okay."

"She's had a crush on you since she started high school," Marth stated the obvious.

"I've noticed," Roy replied still reclining on the chair. He popped his collar jokingly. "What can I say? Chicks dig me."

Marth laughed. "Oh really?" He reached over to the table grabbing his cell phone. "So you don't mind me calling Peach and telling her you enjoyed my sister hitting on you?"

Roy immediately sat up in the chair, "Whoa, Marth let's not get hasty. Your sister is adorable and all, but nothing and no one is going to come between Peach and me."

"I hear you," Marth began flipping through channels on the TV. "We got to be there for them."

"I mean, it's bad enough I have to worry about my uncle and the scare crew trying to get at her…just to lure me into another trap…" Roy paused as he thought back to the dream Elice had woken him from.

This wasn't the first time he had one of those surreal dreams. Ever since he was freed from the Donavons the dreams appeared quite often. He confronted Pit about the issue who believes that Ganondorf is trying to communicate with him, like sending telepathic messages through dreams. Being part Donavon, Roy can understand how the notation works. He often thinks about his relationship with the Donavons, and how he is fighting in a war that he is considered to be on both sides. It was a complicated matter, but Roy was determined to stay with the Elementals.

"Speaking of scare crew…" Marth interrupted his train of thought.

Roy leaned back in the chair resting his sneakers on the footrest. "Uh-oh, what happened now?"

Marth turned. "I think I saw Devon today at work."

"You think?" Roy raised an eyebrow.

"I was in the parking lot, and his truck was sitting in the distance watching me almost," his friend explained. "Soon after the truck peeled out and left."

"Sounds like Devon," the red-headed teen muttered.

Marth frowned. "I haven't told Pit yet, but I will soon. With Devon out in public again that can only mean one thing."

"The dead has risen once again!" Roy exclaimed throwing his hands into the air.

Marth laughed shaking his head at Roy's outburst. Roy had to admit he was ecstatic about the Donavons returning. He was ready to get his revenge against the Donavons. He wasn't going to let Ganondorf win any longer. It was time for them to make a change in this war, and finally show their rivals that light will prevail. He has been getting stronger, training with his Elemental Spirit, just about everyday. Roy was ready to reveal his improvement.

"What do you think Ganondorf is going to do next? I mean," Marth looked away from the TV over at Roy. "After kidnapping you failed."

Roy shrugged. He hadn't thought about the Donavons too often these passed months. He mostly found himself paying attention to things that mattered like the elementals, Peach and school work. The Donavons were at the back of his mind, but every now and then he found himself thinking back to when he was under their spell. He felt like he had lost himself completely. A new strong drive had developed within him, and it was scary to think that he had never hesitated when ordered to attack his friends. He faintly remembers battling them, but never held enough power to force himself to stop. Roy came to the conclusion then that one thing he feared was himself.

"Are you okay, Roy?"

Roy blinked snapping out of his brief moment of thoughts. "Yeah," he chuckled, "I'm fine. I just got lost again thinking."

"You're back with us now," Marth encouraged. "The Donavons aren't going to get you again."

Roy sat up in the chair. He was content to be back on the team he knew he truly belonged. He was grateful for the return never once doubting his friends. "Oh we can count on that. If I hurt any of you again…" he sighed deeply. "I don't know what I'd do…"

Marth frowned. "We told you before Roy, you don't have to apologize. We understood that you weren't yourself. Being under Ganondorf's spell you had lost yourself completely. Why continue to beat yourself up about it?"

"Because I hurt my best friends," Roy stated shaking his head disappointingly. "I was weak that night Ganondorf confronted me, and I cave in too quickly. Every time I think back to that final battle I hate myself even more, I almost…" he paused, choking on the last few words.

Marth frowned. "Roy…"

Roy knew he had to finished it. "…killed you," his heart sunk the moment the two words escaped his mouth. He never forgave himself, and tried so hard to make it up to him, but Marth merely wished to forget it just as much as him.

"But you didn't," Marth reassured. "I'm just content to have you back. We were willing to risk a lot."

"I understand, but it still doesn't make it right. I mean even now…" Roy looked down at his palm, watching as he clenched his hand into a fist. "I feel like I still have some Donavon within me. Almost as if I'm still tied to the darkness."

"You're always going to be," Marth replied. "Because of your father."

Roy nodded. "I know."

_You can never hide… _

Roy shuddered at the thought.

"You two," Roy turned at the sound of Marth's mother, Ferra, entering the room from the kitchen. She carried a bowl of popcorn within her hands still dressed in proper attire for work. She kindly smiled at the two boys setting the bowl on the table in front of her son. "You guys need to focus on something more than just these Donavons," she finished in disgust at the mention of their name.

"I'm sorry, mom, but we can't help it," Marth explained.

Roy pressed his legs against the footrest sitting the chair upright as he reached over grabbing a handful of popcorn. "They're our favorite subject to talk about," Roy joked tossing a few into his mouth.

Ferra frowned crossing her arms domineering. "Well, let's try not to bring it up too much in this house. It's bad enough I have to sit back, and let the two of you go off in this secret war." She sighed deeply rubbing her temples. The silence gave Marth and Roy both a chance to exchange glances.

"You okay, mother?" Marth questioned, his eyes found a way back up to her.

Ferra nodded. "I'm just a little stressed, no need to worry," she gave a reassuring smile. "Roy, do you want to call and see if your aunt wants to come over for dinner?"

"Thanks for the offer, Ferra, but Rachael is working overtime tonight," Roy reached over grabbing another handful.

"I see. It must be for the all of the days she missed while you were…away." Roy nodded. Ferra turned to her son. "Marth, any word on Pit?"

Marth shook his head, "No, not today. He is probably at the hideout as usual. He goes there to think, and help clear his mind."

Ferra sighed. "Well I wish he stop by for a while. Like always, he is never home." She turned heading back to the kitchen. "Dinner will be done in about an hour, boys."

"Okay, mom."

Roy grinned. "Thanks for the popcorn."

He watched as Marth's mother disappeared back into the kitchen before grabbing the bowl to recline back in the chair. He noticed the apprehensive expression Marth carried, as the blue haired Elemental continued to silently watch TV. Roy had guessed it was because of his mother. Lately Ferra had been spending more time on the go, than taking the time to rest.

Roy was lucky to have an aunt who was capable of understanding the situation he was in. She wasn't as anxious as other parents, but knew exactly the danger and hardships he faced. Without having her memory wiped, Rachael's entire life was understanding the war and on-going rivalry between Elementals and Donavons. After surviving the clutches of the Donavons, Rachael believed that Roy would make it out of any situation.

The silence in the room became dreading. Roy was soon tense at how silent Marth became, wishing his best friend would cheer up. "Come on Marth, show me a smile." Marth turned his head at Roy's statement revealing a small smile, causing Roy to laugh and grab another popcorn. "I meant a real one."

"I'm fine, really."

"Oh yeah? Let's see how quick you are with this."

Roy's necklace lit up as he tossed the popcorn into the air. The moment it left his finger tips, the small snack became engulf in fire soaring in Marth's direction. Marth's eyes widened in response. He swung his hand forward using his power to burn out the flame with water. The black burnt popcorn immediately fell to the floor by his feet.

"Are you crazy?" Marth cried.

Roy grinned, lifting up another. "Target practice?"

Roy knew Marth couldn't resist. Once he caught a true smile form across his friend's face, Roy tossed another piece into the air causing Marth to put out the flames. The target practice was a short session as burnt pieces were seen scattered around the living room floor. The strong scent of burnt popcorn emitted into the air drifting into the kitchen.

"Boys!" Ferra's striking voice echoed into the living room. Roy and Marth both froze on the spot. "No Elemental fighting in this house!"

"Yes mother," the two Elementals responded in union, before bursting out in laughter.

--

_**Author's Notes: **_

Ah! It's good to write about Roy again. I was surely missing his chapters in the previous story. I know not much has happened in this chapter, but it was all necessary. I also wanted to show the good friendship between Marth and Roy, and don't take that the wrong way. No yaoi here.

If there are any mistakes, please point them out for me. Thank you.

The next chapter: Zelda.

Until Next Time!


	5. Complicated: Zelda

_**Author's Notes:**_

I am on a serious role with this story. I was afraid I wouldn't be able to update on time this week, because the northeast was in the midst of a serious heat wave. 100 degrees it had reached here! It was dreadful.

Anyhoo, thanks for the reviews! I really appreciate them, and to those who don't have an account or don't sign in I do read the reviews, but I'm unable to reply to them. I don't want anyone to think I'm ignoring them.

Zelda's chapter has finally arrived!

Enjoy!

**--**

**Power of the Elements: Final Stand**

Chapter V: Complicated (Zelda)

--

_The Next Day _

Elemental Zelda Hyrule melancholy sighed for the twentieth time that day. Her arid cerulean eyes scanned the High Water's brochure in her hands. Beautiful warm weather, lushes pools, relaxing spas, and even a dance club was now a distant memory that easily escaped her grasp. It was the vacation she impatiently waited for the moment the very first bell rang for school. It was a planned vacation that her and her girlfriends desperately wanted to go on. Everything was set and ready to go. Even her mother approved that she could spend the week away from home, but life doesn't always go as planned. Instead of being with her girlfriends, with the exception of Samus who also stayed, she was trapped at home in Wii.

There were many reasons why Zelda wasn't able to go to High Water this winter vacation. The main reason was her secret Elemental life. It was difficult being the one the world depended on, especially when all of the Elementals are needed to stop the war. Another reason was because of her family. Her grandmother was coming down to town at the end of the week, and her mother secretly wished for her to be home for the visit. The last reason was due to work. Zelda was given the first half of the week off, but with low staff she was needed at the end, and if away on vacation wouldn't be able to make it back in time.

Life was pretty complicated, and there were numerous times she wished she wasn't an Elemental. Of course, she didn't let Pit or anyone else know. She didn't want to be the one complaining all of the time about her responsibility. She knew whether she liked it or not it was her destiny. It was something she needed to accept, but found that she hasn't fully accepted it yet.

"Here you go, Zel," Layla smiled walking to their booth with two tall drinks in her hands.

Since she wasn't able to go on vacation Link decided to treat her to lunch. He gave Zelda the choice to pick any restaurant, and the two Elementals found themselves at the one she worked. She has never spent too much time actually eating the food, and thought it was a good opportunity to see some more of her friends.

Zelda lifted her attention away from the brochure. Their waitress for the day, and Zelda's close friend, lowered her hands setting the drinks on the table. Her orange hair was pulled back into a ponytail, and she currently wore the required uniform, a white buttoned up shirt with black pants and an apron wrapped around her waist. Zelda was thankful she didn't have to wear hers for a couple of more days.

"Thanks Layla," Zelda grabbed the glass of water sliding it away from the edge of the table.

"Where's Link?" she questioned eying the empty seat in front of Zelda.

"Bathroom," Zelda answered.

Layla laughed, "Oh okay. Again, I'm sorry about you not being able to go to High Waters."

Zelda took a sip of her drink through the straw before frowning and waving Layla off. "I told you it's okay. Besides, I'm needed here anyway."

"Well, I'm glad you took the time to come visit me, and I'm sure Mewtwo is content as well," Layla grinned.

Zelda chuckled, "Yeah, he's probably worried I won't be able to fill him in on the gossip flowing around the restaurant."

"Probably," Layla agreed. "I'll be back to take your orders soon."

Zelda nodded as Layla returned back to work. She took the time to look around at the semi-packed restaurant feeling a little guilty that she wasn't working. She spotted a lot of the usual customers, who politely smiled at her, and briefly greeted her fellow workers who walked by exchanging a few words before they headed back to work.

Her eyes fell back to the brochure of High Water's as she read the description over once more in her head. By the time she finished she lifted her head to see Link returning from the bathroom. A charming smile was plastered upon his face once their eyes had met. He dressed down due to the weather wearing black shorts that fell to his knees, and a green sleeveless t-shirt.

"Welcome back," Zelda smiled, watching as he took a seat across from her.

"Hey," Link greeted. He looked down at their ordered drinks grabbing his sprite. "Did she take our orders yet?"

Zelda shook her head lowering her eyes back to the paper in front of her. No matter how hard she tired she couldn't stop focusing on the brochure, "No, she'll be back."

"Are you okay?" Link questioned with a hint of concern in his voice.

Zelda snapped her head in his direction. "Of course," she reassured.

"You're not still upset about the High Water's trip, are you?"

Zelda slightly bit her lip. He read her like a book. Link had tried so hard to cheer her up after she realized there was no way to go. She respected his actions deeply understanding that all he wanted to do was make sure she was okay and content. It was one of the reasons why she loved him, but she knew it would be hard to just forget.

"There is nothing I can do about it," Zelda explained twirling the straw in her glass. "I'm needed here, and there is a bright side to not going."

"And that is?"

"Not leaving you."

Link smiled chuckling deeply, "I'm glad you're not going either, but I really feel bad. You and your girls planned this since school started."

"It's okay, really," Zelda reached across the table and gently grabbed his hand. "I can't leave the Elementals," she spoke softly not wanting people near by to overhear. "All of us have to stick together."

"I know," Link replied speaking in the same manner as her, "But sometimes I wish we could just take a break. I wouldn't mind just me and you going away for a while."

Zelda giggled sheepishly, and pulled her hand away as Layla returned. After giving their orders, Zelda began to feel uneasy as she listened to the wind howling outside. She turned her attention, passed the elderly couple at the table next to them, looking out the window at the cars and people on the streets. The trees swayed back and fourth as one woman's hat also blew off her heard. The eighteen year old wasn't quite sure if the wind was because of her. She had the power to manipulate the wind at times, somewhat taking over the responsibly of mother nature. This only occurs when her emotions change.

_I can tell you are a little tense._

_Lily, I don't understand…this isn't from me, _Zelda thought.

_You obviously have a lot on your mind, _Lily stated.

_How do I make it stop?_

_Concentrate. _Her elemental spirit explained. _Don't let the wind control you. You need to control it. _

Zelda took a deep breath closing her eyes as she began to concentrate. She thought about her emotions, and how she didn't want them to easily affect her or the wind. She was able to hear the wind slowly dying down as she pushed her emotions behind her. Link noticed Zelda concentrating understanding exactly what was happening. She opened her eyes finding herself staring directly into his. "It's hard controlling your emotions sometimes."

Link smiled. "I understand."

"At least your Element doesn't show," Zelda stated.

"You have a special gift, Zelda. Every time I feel the wind, and I every time I hear it howl, I think about you." Zelda blushed feeling her cheeks burn in embarrassment. Link suddenly frowned, as if a thought abruptly came to mind. "Zelda, Pit told me some news."

"What is it?"

"Marth believes he saw Devon at work yesterday," Link explained.

Zelda lightly gasped shaking her head. "No…" she whispered.

The moment she heard Devon's name her mind flashed back to the premonition two months ago. Still, it continued to haunt her. She was afraid to face Devon all because of it. She kissed him…how can she possibly betray Link by kissing her ex, and their enemy. She told herself she would never go back to Devon after uncovering the truth, but for some reason she caves in and becomes affectionate with him again.

"Are you thinking about the premonition?" Link questioned steadily. His dark blue eyes became filled with anxiousness.

Keeping it to herself didn't last as long as she hoped. Eventually Link began to notice a change questioning her every time he had the chance to make sure she was okay. Eventually, Zelda had explained the entire situation and not just to Link. All of the Elementals know. Everyone shared similar expressions completely blown away and staggered by her premonition. Everyone except Link, who immediately became furious but not with her. It took some time for Link to accept what she had seen. He is just as content as she is that Devon had remained hidden with the rest of the Donavons.

"It's hard not to forget," Zelda spoke softly.

"Devon is never going to touch you again. I'll make sure of that!"

Zelda wasn't too astonished by Link's remark, but knew what she saw would be hard to change. So far every premonition has come true. There had to be a reason for her actions. She had no more room left in her heart for Devon. "Link, so far I haven't been able to stop my premonitions from coming true."

"I know!" Link snapped. Zelda's eyes immediately widened, slightly hurt by his outburst. Link softened as he reached over comforting her hand. "I'm sorry, but that's what troubles me more."

"Link, I promise you I'd never go back to Devon," she tightened the grip on his hand feeling the wind continue to howl once more. "I realized I made a mistake leaving you once, and it's not going to happen again."

"But Devon still loves you."

"True, but I don't love him, besides…" Zelda paused briefly thinking back once more to the night of their latest battle. She figured out a little more information from her rival Amilyn. The war between the two of them was not just because they were on opposing sides, but because Amilyn had feelings for Devon. Zelda felt completely stupid for not figuring it out before.

"Besides what?" Link broke the silence, still waiting for her to finish the sentence.

Zelda blinked. "There's more to it."

"What do you mean?"

"I'll tell you, later," Zelda whispered. "I'm done with the talk about the Donavons for now."

Link politely smiled, grateful and understanding. "It's fine by me."

It was difficult enough that she had to constantly talk about her ex, but mentioning the Donavons as well always seemed to precede with a headache. Zelda wanted to enjoy her time with Link, but at the moment she wasn't content. Link had noticed this, and decided to use his charm to bring a true smile back her lips.

"I have a subject we can talk about."

"And what's that?" Zelda turned back to him.

Link smirked, "Us and our love."

Zelda suddenly laughed, slightly embarrassed as nearby customers turned in their direction. "Link…"

"I'm being serious," Link grinned, as he leaned across the table stealing a kiss.

--

_**Author's Notes:**_

This was another interesting chapter to write. So far I haven't had any doubts, which makes me really content. Not much has happened yet in the story so far, but from here on things should get a tad more interesting and really start taking place.

The next Chapter: Link

Until Next Time!


	6. Beginning: Link

_**Author's Notes: **_

My apologizes for the late update. I had a slight difficulty with this chapter and writing it. Also, time for writing this week had been limited thanks to life. Hopefully the next chapter will be up sooner.

I'm not truly happy with this chapter, but I'm just going to leave it as it is for now. I think it because I kept on getting stumped and actually jumped around when writing it.

Enjoy!

**--**

**Power of the Elements: Final Stand**

Chapter VI: Beginning (Link)

--

Link Gaiden frowned leaning his body against side of his car rubbing his stomach slightly. The ache suddenly reappeared as a consequence for overeating at lunch not too long ago. He now regretted it. For once in his life he had ordered dessert on top of his main course. Being an Elemental came with lots of responsibility. It was a code that his best friend lived by. On top of training regularly they also needed to follow up a healthy diet to keep up their energy and strength. The diet wasn't over the top, but they just had to stay away from excess fats and sugars. It was a slightly difficult task for Link, since he was known to eat, but never managed to gain weight.

_Click. _

The gas pump stopped causing Link to straighten back up, and remove the nozzle from his tank. He causally placed the pump back, and closed his gas tank taking his receipt before heading back to his car where Zelda waited. Before taking her home the couple had to make a quick stop at the gas station, which was only a few blocks down from the Zelda's job.

Once inside the car, Link looked over at Zelda who was busy texting on her phone. He started the ignition, and fastened his seat belt before taking a deep breath as his stomachache deepened.

Zelda chuckled keeping her eyes focused on her phone. "You okay?"

"I feel like I'm pregnant," Link joked, putting the car in drive.

"I told you not to eat the Double Chocolate Storm," Zelda protested.

"Hey, that brownie and ice cream was calling me, and you know how I am with chocolate."

His girlfriend smiled, "I know."

As they pulled out into the streets a black truck drove by in the other lane. Link frowned watching the truck closely as it came to a halt at a red light just a few blocks down. Link could easily tell it wasn't Devon due to the out of state license plate, but it didn't stop the Donavon from entering his mind. It was bad enough his rival still loved Zelda, but what made it worse was the premonition she had told him about. Link couldn't believe what she had seen, and tried to think of everyway possible as to why she would end up kissing him. It was bewildering, and dreadful that they have to continue to wait. Link feared the reason was because of him. Some time in the future something might happen between them, and they end up separating once more which causes her to run back to Devon. Link prayed that it wasn't true, but what else could the reason be?

As he continued to drive down the street, Link began thinking of their next encounter. Devon has no clue about what Zelda had seen, and Link was going to try to keep it that way. He felt if Devon discovered the truth then he would find someway to take this to his advantage. Link already hated the Donavon with a passion always wanting to kill him, but never really having the heart to do so. Even though they were enemies all of them were still teenagers trying to survive in the dangers of the real and magical world combine. It would be difficult to see another fellow teenager and schoolmate die, but other choice do they have?

"You okay, Link?" Zelda questioned breaking the silence. "You're awfully quiet."

"Yeah, I'm alright," Link replied steadily turning down the next street.

Zelda's phone beeped once more as she flipped it opened resuming to text. Link gently put his foot on the brake as they came to a red light. He reclined back in his chair, and looked over at Zelda with a smile. Whether she realized he was staring at her, he was unsure, but he always found himself lost within her beauty. There was nothing about her that he disliked. He hated himself before for losing her in the past, but knew this was his chance to make it up to her again. She had given him another chance, and he was ready to learn from his mistakes to make their new relationship stronger than ever.

He silently continued to gazed at her appearance once more. Her luminous blue eyes continued to stare at her cell phone screen. Her long blonde hair fell down to her mid-back as a few strands hung over her shoulders. She wore a black tank-top, and a long white seasonal dress with black canvas wedges. Zelda lifted her attention from her phone over at Link. He smiled receiving the friendly gesture in response. He would hate to lose her again.

"What?"

Link shook his head, and shifted back in his seat. He focused on the road ahead just as the light turned green. "You're beautiful, you know that?"

"Oh Link," Zelda grinned looking back at her phone. "How many times are you going to tell me that?"

"I'm speaking the truth," Link commented. "So, what are you and Samus going to do later?"

Zelda shrugged. "I'm not sure yet. We're probably just going to watch chick flicks, and hang out like we usually do."

"Chick flicks," Link chuckled at the thought.

"Yes, Link. She's texting me right now saying she is still with Marth. She'll be over a little later."

Link pulled down Zelda's street seeing her house approach in the distance. Zelda and her step-dad's cars were seen parked in the driveway, which caused her to frown. Link knew how much she hated Juan since he barely paid attention to her. Frankly, he found himself disliking the guy as well. It was difficult for Zelda to live an Elemental life when she only has her mother for family support. Link was the only Elemental with both parents still alive and together. He couldn't quite understand what the others were going through, but was able to comprehend well enough.

In front of Zelda's house, Link pulled close to the sidewalk. He grabbed the clutch putting his car in park while Zelda gathered her belongings stuffing her cell phone into her purse. Link waited patiently briefly lifting his eyes to the front windows as Juan's head poked through the blinds snooping.

Zelda caught Juan looking before he disappeared back into the house. She sighed deeply placing her purse within her lap. "I swear he must think the Government is going to come after him or something."

"You want me to stay for a while?"

He watched his girlfriend shake her head. "No, it's okay. Samus said Marth was going to drop her off in ten minutes. Besides, Juan stays on his side and I stay on mine." Link raised his eyebrows at her statement. "He could care less about me, seriously."

Link made a fist with his hands glaring back at up at the house. "I swear people nowadays are really starting to piss me off. He better be glad I don't--"

"--Link," Zelda called softly interrupting him. She reached over gently touching his chest watching his necklace briefly glow. Link realized his slight anger, and took a breath forcing himself to calm down. His necklace returned to it's original state causing Zelda to smile. "That's more like it." She grabbed the front of his shirt pulling him closer to her. Link closed his eyes feeling his lips gently brush against hers before she steadily pulled away. "I'm going to be fine," she whispered against his lips.

"I know. I love you."

"I love you too." Zelda caressed his face with her hand before playfully swatting his bangs out of his face. Link smiled. "I'll talk to you later."

"Alright. Take care," he spoke softly watching her open the door, and step out onto the sidewalk.

He waited until she was inside before pulling back to the street, and heading home. It didn't take him long before he had gotten back to his side of town. He managed run through every green light, and always found a way to bypass slower vehicles. During his departure home his mind never seemed to venture away from Zelda. He cared deeply for her wanting nothing but her happiness. It was something he lived on, and continued each day knowing that she was there and always would be. When her happiness is taken away he feels a part of himself missing, and Link knew he would go to the end of world and back just to retrieve that for her.

Link pulled down his road where his house was the first on the street. He parked his car at the end of the driveway near his mother's leaving just enough room for his father to pull into his usual. Ever since his mother had been laid off he had found that she spent more time at home portraying the role of a "stay home mom." It gave her more time to fret about his Elemental secret now that she didn't have a job to keep her occupied. He was getting disgusted of always having to call about his whereabouts, and wanted somewhat of his privacy back.

The moment Link had stepped into the house his mother called him from the dinning room. A deep sigh escaped his lips as he gripped tightly to his keys following the direction of her voice. The front door closed behind him as he passed the living room where his younger brother sat watching cartoons on TV. Link found his mother sitting at the table with a book opened in front of her, and a half eaten plate of Chinese food.

"You called?" Link stepped up to one of the dining room chairs.

"Yes," Paris replied briefly looking up from her reading. "Can you do me a favor and drop your brother off at his friend's house? I would myself, but I have someone coming over soon."

Link raised an eyebrow, eying his mother carefully. "Which friend?" he questioned steadily.

His brother charged into the dinning room as if on cue blurting out the answer himself. "Ness's house!" He grinned.

"You've got to be kidding!" Link shouted exasperatingly as he threw his hands into the air. "I'm not driving him over to that little Donavon brat--"

"Link!"

Link immediately stopped at the striking tone of his mother's voice. He froze in his spot slightly turning his head where he was able to catch a glimpse of her expression. Paris's stern azure eyes were locked upon her son as she continued to give him the death stare_. _It became a silent demand within the family, an action their mother has done quite often. Link knew if he disobeyed he would suffer some kind of punishment. It isn't like him to talk back to his parents, but with everything locked away within his mind Link can't help, but become slightly dazed forgetting exactly where he is.

Then a positive side suddenly erupted inside of him. Bringing his younger brother to Ness's house would be a good opportunity to jump ahead in the war. Even though it isn't the first time Link has seen Ness since the Donavon's disappearance maybe now he can retrieve some information. Link could possibly trick the Donavon trainee into telling everything he knows.

"On second thought…" Link murmured. "I'll do it."

"Thanks, sweetie," his mother smiled. "And besides, Ness isn't one to worry about."

Link nodded turning to his brother. "Let's go."

Young Link smiled as he retreated back to the living room. Link headed for the door ready to be the first to face another Donavon. Even though the young ten year old wasn't officially a true Donavon the child still had connections to the others. He couldn't wait to see what he would be able to uncover since he was ready to end it all, especially with Devon.

Once Link stepped out the door his brother was close on his trail. Young Link fell into laughter holding his stomach, while his other free hand placed a black hat on top of his head. He pointed to his older brother who opened the driver door getting inside. "Ha, ha, mom gave you the look."

"You're a nuisance, you know that?" Link stammered.

"What the heck is a nuisance?" his brother questioned in response as he opened the back door sliding inside.

Link waved him off. "Nothing."

The Elemental had come to find that the young Donavon didn't live far from their home. Unfortunately their mother believed it was too far of a walking distance, but driving had only taken them a couple of minutes. It had given Link enough time to think of what to say to Ness, and not sound too threatening.

Link parked on the street in front of Ness's two story yellow house. Only a white van was present in the driveway. As the two brothers departed from the car, Ness had already opened the front door awaiting their arrival. He ware ordinary blue jeans with a yellow and blue striped shirt. He wore his trademark red hat that never seems to leave his head. Now Young Link has been drawn into the fashion.

Ness smiled as Young Link ran up the driveway to greet him. Link took his time strolling across the grass enjoying the feeling of the earth beneath his feet, and the power to manipulate it within a single second. Ness appeared fearless watching closely as Link headed in his direction. He showed no sign of anxiousness actually revealing a side of bravery with a smug grin across his face.

"Link," Ness spoke first.

"Short stuff," Link finished.

Ness huffed. "How is your training coming along?"

"Good," Link crossed his arms glaring down at the black haired Donavon. Young Link frowned in disapproval. "How are your Donavon buddies?"

"Link…" Young Link called softly.

Ness nodded. "They are excellent."

"I see," Link muttered. He decided now was the perfect opportunity. "One of the Elementals saw Devon not too long ago."

"It could have been him," Ness stated, he shrugged.

"You know what they are up to?"

"If I did why would I tell you?" Ness questioned. "I may be young, but I'm not stupid!"

Link shrugged. "You could have fooled me."

Young Link sighed deeply aggravated at the two bickering. He grabbed Ness's arm pulling the Donavon trainee back into his house. "Let's go Ness. See you, Link."

"Bye," Ness waved as he followed Young Link's commands and stepped inside.

Link stepped back as the door closed. He frowned remorseful that he had failed to uncover any information, but also because his brother was in such a hurry to hang out with the soon to be Donavon. Link knew he could trust his brother not to side with them, but lately felt like he was being betrayed as if a secret confirmation was happening behind his back.

"Ah, tough luck, I see."

Link's necklace lit up in his face the moment the deep mysterious voice entered the air. He abruptly spun around completely taken back at the sight of an actual Donavon, Terc. Link immediately stepped away from the front door lifting his hand into the air as his necklace continue to stay lit. After miserably dealing with Ness Link needed something to get him back into the mood, and jumping right into battle would help settle that. Terc on the other hand, remained serene, not the least bit intimidated by Link's action.

"I'm not here to fight you, Gaiden, especially in the public eye."

"What the hell do you want?"

"I live on this block," Terc retorted. "And I have my reasons for passing by."

"Yeah, to spy on your little trainee," Link spat.

Terc frowned. "I would focus more on your team, Gaiden, instead of worrying about us. You have to realize this is the true beginning, and in the end only one will really matter."

Link raised an eyebrow perplexed by his words. He lowered his hand, watching as Terc silently returned the striking gaze. A police siren suddenly rang in the distance causing Link to turn his head in the direction of the sound.

_Link…_

Before he had a chance to blink his head snapped back to Terc who swiftly disappeared just as soon as he arrived.

--

_**Author's Notes:**_

Again, I'm not too content with this chapter, but I'm satisfied enough to submit it. Hopefully, everything turned alright.

If there are any mistakes, please don't be afraid to point them out. I have a feeling I have a couple somewhere.

The next chapter: Roy! (Yes, again)

Until Next Time!


	7. Deeper Reflection: Roy

**_Author's Notes:_ **

Unlike my previous chapter I didn't have a hard time writing this one. I thank Roy for being easy and fun to write about.

Thanks for the reviews! I always appreciate them.

Enjoy!

**--**

**Power of the Elements: Final Stand**

Chapter VII: Deeper Reflection (Roy)

--

The heat of the flames were thunderous as they roared like a pack of lions stampeding across the plains. The fire was seen burning within his fierce determined azure eyes. Sweat dripped from the roots of his red hair rolling gently down the side of his face. The flames came close to greeting his skin, but the touch was far from excruciating. His skin remained hot to the touch, but it became a sensation that he enjoyed feeling. He never once believed he would get burned, because he was in control of the very element that produced such power.

He currently used that power unleashing it with the best of his ability. He was quick with his feet, but even swifter with his hands using them as both a weapon and defense. His necklace remained lit shining brightly as the powerful orb swung with each sudden movement of his body. Fire was released from his hands as it raged in his direction.

"Keep going Roy!"

He heard a sweet, and cheerful voice rooting for him from behind. The sound of his girlfriend's voice gave him the boost he needed as he continued to spar with the black and pink haired spirit who kept him on his toes. The training hall beneath the hideout was surrounded by a special protection barrier that Pit continued to control. It protected everything within the room from catching fire as Roy trained with Bai Ling.

Roy concentrated hard as Bai Ling moved about the area attacking him with just about everything she had. He focused hard on the training trying not to lose composure. Over the course of the two months he has made serious progress by increasing his strength and knowledge. Yet, he hasn't quite reached the same level as fellow Elementals. It gave Roy a reason to not give up.

Bai Ling easily dodged the attack Roy had thrown rolling to the side, and swinging her hand just inches above the ground. This created a stream of flames soaring straight in the young Elemental's direction causing Roy to leap to the side. Bai Ling anticipated his move, and leaned forward taking a deep breath as she released a breath of fire imitating that of a dragon. This had caught Roy off guard as the flames came in contact with the white muscle shirt he wore. He was close to losing balance once realizing his shirt began to catch fie. With one swift movement he grabbed the bottom of the shirt lifting it over his head, and tossing it to side while collapsing on the floor in exhaustion.

Bai Ling straighten up and smirked as Roy turned to her. His bare chest heaved up and down as he took the time to catch his breath. "No fair, that's cheating," he pointed. "You can't go dragon on me."

Pit released the barrier grabbing the nearest bottled water. He followed Peach as they headed toward the red haired teen dousing the flames on his shirt. Roy watched as the smoke arose revealing the burned hole on the front. He frowned as Peach bent down near him trying to express a comforting smile.

"It was good while it lasted," she exclaimed.

"I've ruining so many shirts training," Roy muttered. He stood to his feet causing Peach to stand with him. Pit walked over to them handing him his shirt. Roy held it up in front of him. The burnt smell lifted into his nostrils causing his face to scrunch in disgust.

"Hell, now you'll learn to be more fucking defensive," Bai Ling stated. "Shit, just be glad it wasn't your pants that caught on damn fire."

Roy, for once, had to agree with his Elemental spirit as he lowered his head to the long red sweats he wore. "Trust me, I'm glad. I didn't bring an extra pair of pants with me today."

Pit grabbed the ruined shirt from his hands, and switched with the extra identical one Roy had brought. He placed the shirt over his head and tugged it on while Bai Ling stepped close to them. Peach became slightly uneasy as she stepped back closer to Pit who made no effort to try and interrupt.

"You have been improving, but I think you're trying too damn hard," Bai Ling explained, she folded her arms across her chest.

"What do you mean?" Roy questioned.

"Exactly what the fuck I mean! I understand you want to uncover this hell of a secret power of yours, but you need to let the power come to you. You shouldn't be out trying so damn hard to uncover it."

"Everyone else uncovered theirs. I feel like I'm falling behind."

"Shit, you got to worry about you and your powers," Bai Ling stated. "They have progressed farther than you, but you need to fucking understand that everyone is at a different pace. They have battled their asses off fighting the shitty Donavons, while you have gotten stronger being one of them. Now it is your turn to gain stronger as an Elemental."

Roy became silent listening to her words. He could understand where she was coming from, but still felt that he needed to progress a little more than where he is at. By being under the Donavon's spell he had neglected his Elemental powers, and now needed to regain his loss within the little time he had. With the Donavons supposedly coming out of hiding, Roy knew he needed to be ready.

Pit stepped forward lifting his hand into the air acknowledging Bai Ling's training. "Alright, that is enough for today. Thank you Bai Ling."

Bai Ling nodded adverting her silver eyes back to Roy. "Next time, I expect you to win the spar."

Roy frowned. "Fine, but no dragon breath thing next time."

"I'll have to think about it," Bai Ling explained with a smirk before she lifted into the air turning back to a red mist. She soared into Roy's necklace causing the orb to return to its original state.

Roy let out an exasperating sigh as he spun around facing Pit and Peach. "I swear, I think she hates me."

"She doesn't hate you," Peach argued speaking softly.

"Did you see the look she gave me?" Roy chuckled nervously. "Daggers!"

Pit shook his head. "Roy, she is just doing her job and I'd say she's doing quite a good job at it."

Roy dropped his shoulders in defeat. "You think I'm trying too hard?"

"I think you're focusing too much on it."

"Come on Pit, I mean it's not just that I want to uncover it, but I really want to know what it is," Roy exclaimed showing his excitement. Peach smiled. "I mean fire? How awesome of a power could that be?"

"Dangerous," Pit spoke flatly.

"I'll be careful," Roy commented with a grin.

Pit smiled shaking his head just as his phone began to ring in the corner. He turned and hurried to answer it leaving the two Elementals alone. Roy watched their mentor briefly before turning his attention to his girlfriend standing across from him. She watched him with a slight smile quieter than usual.

"Do you think I'm trying too hard?" Roy questioned.

Peach bit his lip lowering her eyes refusing contact with him. "Well, I…"

Roy sighed deeply dropping his hands to his side. "Wow, even my girlfriend agrees." He began to pace himself rubbing his fingers through his messy hair.

"Roy," Peach called. Roy stopped keeping his hands resting on the back of his head trying to think of some way to train better when the time comes once more. "You have to understand that certain things have to come to you. You're not the only one who hasn't uncovered their secret power. Remember, we're not even sure if Link has uncovered his yet.."

"I know, but he has a lot more going on with Zelda and all. He has to worry about the premonition she saw not to mention keeping her away from Devon."

Peach nodded. "I know," she spoke softly.

Roy lowered his hands, and stepped closer to her with a grin. He was truly grateful to have such a wonderful girlfriend like Peach. From the first day he laid eyes upon her at the park he felt some sort of connection with her. Over time his feelings for her deepened until he lost himself completely when Ganondorf took control. Peach was the only person he remembered, and first person he briefly saw when under the spell. She was willing to risk everything just to get him back, and that thought never left his mind. He has never felt so attached to anyone.

"I'm just really glad I don't have to worry about you leaving," Roy leveled his voice with hers. Her eyes immediately widened as she lifted her head to him. It was the sudden anxiousness developing within her that caused him to become uneasy. He looked into her eyes and saw a hint of despair. It created a knot in his chest feeling his heart drop to the pit of his stomach. "What's wrong?"

Peach shook her head. "Nothing," she whispered. "I-I'm just worried because with the Donavons coming out from hiding…" she sighed deeply. "I don't want them to get you again."

Roy smiled. "They won't," he reassured placing his hands on her shoulders closing the gap between them. "I promise you that. Even if they do I know you and the others will be right there getting me back."

His statement caused her to smile and nod in agreement. She wrapped her arms around him as Roy gently brushed the loose strands of hair out of her face. He placed his hand on her cheek leaning in closely inviting her into kiss. Their lips were just inches away from meeting before Pit's voice echoed throughout the room as he was heard heading in their direction.

"Bad news!"

Roy stopped and opened his eyes as Peach laughed resting her head against his chest. He frowned slightly glaring at Pit jokingly. "Yeah, you just ruined the moment."

Pit immediately stopped realizing his fault. "I'm sorry, but that was Link on the phone. It seems he just encountered Terc a few minutes ago."

"Terc?" Peach repeated nervously straightening up.

Pit nodded. Roy and Peach both dropped their arms releasing each other once the news filled the room. Roy suddenly began to think of how their lives were going to change once more now that the Donavons have truly come out of hiding. He was ecstatic yet there was part of him that wished they continue to remain in secrecy longer. He didn't believe he was ready to face them, because he wanted his revenge to be perfect. Roy was ready to get back at his uncle for all of the damaged he has already caused.

"We're going to need to be on high alert now," Pit exclaimed. "Who knows when the next battle will initiate."

"What if we're not ready?" Peach inquired grasping her necklace.

"I'm not," Roy muttered.

Pit's azure eyes turned to Roy. "Roy, there is something you must realize. You have almost performed your secret ability before."

"What?" Roy was astonished by the discovery. "When?"

"When you first encountered your uncle," their mentor finished.

"At the boardwalk…" Roy tried hard to think back to the night after the movies when he and Peach were alone on the boardwalk. His mind was clustered with so much information and thoughts on the Donavons it was difficult to think back that far. Whenever he concentrated hard on the past all he could think about was the darkness inviting him and taking over. "Anytime I try to remember all I can think about is being a Donavon."

Pit nodded, "It's understandable."

"Why is that?" Peach stepped in switching glances between the two men.

"Even though you have turned him back into an Elemental there is still part of him that remains tied to the darkness. If you think of it this way, Roy has accepted being a Donavon," Pit looked at Roy. "You can or actually probably have developed Donavon powers because of your father."

"What?" Roy laughed. "You mean to tell me that I can actually perform the same powers as them?"

Pit nodded. "Probably not exactly as them, but the same as when you almost turned into the Element of Darkness."

Roy became silent turning to Peach who returned the gaze. He raised his eyebrows with a grin not bothered by this discovery. "Whoa, this is so cool."

Peach frowned as Roy lowered his head looking at the palm of his hands. One thing he clearly remembered was when he first found out about the truth of his parents. The idea of being part Donavon didn't please him, but now he realized it was something better than he imagined. Moving on passed the nightmares, and fears of accepting them once more it was the positive sides that made everything interesting.

He thought of it like looking in the mirror. What he saw was a normal teenager with a special gift of the Element of Fire. Although if you look deeper passed the Elemental appearance you see another side that lies beneath. This is the darker side, that is meant to be evil, but in his control. It was the side of being a Donavon, somewhere in the lines of his deeper reflection.

"So, he can actually use their powers against them?" Peach looked back at Pit with hopefulness resting in her eyes.

Pit became uneasy. "I'm not quite sure."

"All the better to find out," Roy blurted snapping his fingers to create a flame resting on his fingertips. He felt the power burning in his hand, and feeling the heat caress his face. Never in his life did he ever consider a flame to be so beautiful.

"Nevertheless," Pit stated, "We are going to have to regroup soon. We need to work together as a team to end this."

Peach groaned softly as she abruptly turned, and walked away from the boys. Roy's energy suddenly diminished the moment he saw her miserably walk away from them. He shook the flame away, and immediately ran after her leaving Pit alone to ponder.

"Peach," Roy called stopping behind her.

At the sound of her name being called she spun around and embraced Roy with a hug. He lifted his hands up astonished by her actions, but didn't give seconds thought on returning the embrace. He lovingly stroked her hair while the other hand held a firm grasp around her waist.

"Are you sure you're okay?"

Peach's grasped tightened as she nodded in her head against his chest. It was the silence that frightened him. He wanted to believe her, but didn't understand why she was acting so upset.

He would always be there for her. He would never leave her; not again.

At the moment all the mattered was holding and being there to comfort her. It was all he could do as his mind soon began to wander.

--

**_Author's Notes: _**

Wow, that was pretty intriguing. The ending was a bit…bleh, but overall I did enjoy it. I don't have much to say, because I'm just interested in knowing your thoughts. More action is scheduled to come soon.

As always, I'm sorry for the mistakes. If you find any don't hesitate to shout.

The next chapter: Pit

Until Next Time!


	8. Waiting: Pit

Sorry for the late update. My inspiration for this had briefly died, but then it came back.

I'm sorry I didn't reply to any of the reviews, I didn't know when the site was going to start working again. Thank as always for the people who do take the time review. My heart goes out to all of you.

Enjoy!

--

**Power of the Elements: Final Stand**

Chapter VIII: Waiting (Pit)

--

_You try hard to make sure everything is perfect, but is that truly possible? _

_We all have flaws, and we all make mistakes. By doing so we are able to learn, and we are able to grow. _

_You have been there from the start watching over like the million of stars above. You have been their guide and their savior. You found a way to turn things around, and gave them the wisdom to continue to strive. You have done so much for them, yet gained little in return. This had become your job; your destiny._

_But you must realize everyone needs to settle down once in a while. _

_There is such a thing as retirement. _

--

_The Next Day _

Pit's eyes immediately shot opened unaware of the reason as to why he suddenly awoke. He remained still in bed listening to the heavy rhythm of his breathing. He currently laid on his stomach with his face resting against the pillow. The blanket completely covered his body keeping him warm from the cool air that circulated the room. Pit's mind thought to the causes of his interrupted sleep. Was it because of the loud trucks rolling down the street, or the lack of sleep that he has been enduring for the past couple of days? Maybe it was the dream of Quanna's voice that always left an unusual presence within him.

He understood her reason and her message, but wasn't ready to face them.

Pit rolled to the side, and lift his arm into the air removing the thick white blanket from his upper body. He was able to take a deep breath inhaling the open fresh air. The clock on the nightstand was currently at 10:30. Pit cursed at himself for sleeping in late, but didn't let it bother him too much. He needed the sleep. There was no training scheduled for today so everyone was free focusing on their non-Elemental lives, but were reminded to keep an eye out for any Donavons. This gave Pit a chance to relax somewhat, but knew deep down he wouldn't be able to truly escape it. The Elemental business was his life.

Waking up everyday at home gave him relapses of his previous life. Even though the room he currently stayed in was, and forever will be, the guest room he knew he was home, and it gave him the up most boost in the world. It had been a secret goal of his to return home during his time as a mentor. He was truly grateful to be able to see his sister again, and could only imagine how his parents would react if they were still around.

The mentor grunted to himself practically rolling out of bed. After taking some time to fully awaken Pit wasted no time getting ready. He took a quick shower hoping the warm water would refresh, and drain the little bit of slumber remaining within him. He then dressed into a pair of jeans and a black collared shirt. He stared at his reflection in the mirror rubbing his hand through his dampened messy hair.

_Same as always. _Pit thought. He smiled. It became an appearance he never got tired of.

As Pit left the bedroom he became aware that the house was desolate. Ferra was off to work for the day and both Marth and Elice had plans with friends. Pit was left alone to entertain himself for the day able to truly enjoy his time resting. Many thoughts on keeping himself occupied rushed through his head, but there was only one thing he was truly fond of doing.

Whenever he was bored or had nothing to do, Pit always found himself walking. It didn't even matter if he had a destination, or even a sense of direction. He let his feet take over and was lost in the familiar sights of the large urban neighborhood. It had been ages since he last took a stroll around the block. It would be a perfect opportunity to reminisce.

Pit rushed into the kitchen, and grabbed a tall glass of orange juice. After refreshing with the quick breakfast he hurried to the front door with spare house keys in hands. He stepped outside to the fresh Sunday morning air. The blue sky was filled with scattered white puffy clouds, and the sun blared down on Earth radiating heat. Pit twirled the keys around his finger before stuffing them into his pocket. He walked across the empty driveway beginning his stroll.

_What is your purpose now? _

_You have risen from a timid but yet intelligent Elemental to a courageous and legendary mentor. You lifted so many spirits and uncovered the light where it doesn't shine. You have made a difference in so many lives but yet never got the chance to fully live yours. _

_And what do you have to say about that? _

_What is truly on your mind?  
_

Pit lifted his hand to face gently rubbing his forehead in confusion. He listened to Quanna's words searching for any kind of sign. She never left him after the years, and even now affected him as he continued fighting. He suddenly stopped turning his attention to other side of the road.

"Quanna…"

When no reply was made Pit hurried across the street to the old park of his childhood. His mind briefly pushed Quanna to the side as new thoughts quickly erupted. It was small in size, but never lost its touch for being entertainment. The two swings were still present and in mint condition from their glory days, with the exception of a few rusted bars. The lone tall slide was slightly renovated, but still present in the same spot as before. The two see-saws had finally ceased to exist, but the ever so popular roundabout remained active ready to take the next child for a spin.

Afraid to step foot on old territorial grounds, Pit remained on the sidewalk contemplating. His cautious azure eyes scanned the empty park while his mind began to wonder whether or not he should relive his childhood and hop on the swings. Thinking back, he could easily picture him and his sister enjoying their carefree lives as they played tag, swung on the swings and raced down the slide. They would always talk about how in twenty years they would both watch their kids play repeating the cycle of never ending excitement. Ferra was able to experience this belief with Marth and Elice, and Pit was grateful. Although it was somewhat difficult for him to realize he will never be able to have a family of his own, or to find true love and make it last.

With these thoughts on mind Pit found himself standing in front of the roundabout. He steadily lifted his hand to the nearest bar and slightly pushed it watching as it spun. It had made a couple of turns, squeaking each time, before it came to a full stop.

"What is this?"

Pit lift his head and dropped his hands to his side. He sensed a powerful presence behind him. The deep heinous voice repeated again in his head. He didn't have to turn around to uncover the mysterious intruder behind him. He was confident in his guess, and show no sign of anxiousness.

"Ganondorf."

A chuckle was made. "Surprise to see me?"

Pit steadily looked over his shoulder catching a glimpse of the evil lord out of the corner of his eyes. "Why are you here?"

"I thought it would be…." Ganondorf paused, slightly humming skimming through his mind for the right word to say, "polite to come see the legendary Pit in an one on one basis."

Pit frowned. "Legendary?"

"Why not?"

The seventeen year old mentor fully turned around able to completely look upon the Donavon in front of him. Ganondorf's appearance hasn't changed over the months, but his power has surely increased. His red hair has grown a couple of inches, and his imprecatory orange eyes carried a deeper glare within them. Pit was dubious as to Ganondorf's true reasons for showing up, but didn't feel threatened. It was certain a battle wasn't going to commence. They both knew that fighting in the public eye would create a scene and as it stands their meeting looked nothing more than a normal confrontation.

"You know, I grew up in this neighborhood too," Ganondorf commented, looking at the peaceful two-story houses surrounding them.

"Really? I never knew," Pit replied.

"It was before all of this began."

"Why did it begin?"

"Because there has to be a start to something," Ganondorf muttered. "There has to be a darkness that roams the land, and there has to be an evil for the good to stop. It's part of life."

"And in life the good guy always wins," Pit remarked.

Ganondorf chuckled. He folded his large arms across his chest glaring down at Pit. "Not all the time." There was a bit of a silence, before Ganondorf abruptly took control of the conversation to a subject Pit knew he couldn't resist. "How is Rowan?"

Pit frowned. "_Roy_ is fine. He's certainly improved in his skills and knowledge. He can't wait to get his revenge."

"That 'light' isn't going to save him for long. Soon the darkness will take control."

"He is in control of that and he realized his mistake," Pit explained. "Roy will always be an Elemental first."

"Hmph, you think you can protect him this long?"

Pit shook his head. "I don't need to protect him, because someone else is."

"Ha!" Ganondorf let out a laugh taking his first step onto the grass and off the sidewalk, "and who would that be?"

"Your brother."

Ganondorf's eyes widened taken back by Pit's remark. Mentioning his brother brought a new twist to the conversation. Despite being a Donavon Eliwood would always have some good within his heart. Pit has seen this during his time as the Elemental of Water. Eliwood wanted nothing more than peace for both Lyn and Roy. If he was able to shed his Donavon appearance there would be no second thoughts.

"Everyone has a weakness, Pit."

Pit smirked. This became the turning point in the war. Ganondorf had set himself up, and gave the Elementals the biggest up hand he could give. "…Thanks, I've been waiting for one of you to say that."

Ganondorf became disgusted. "And why is that?"

"Because we will soon discover yours."

Ganondorf realized his fault and stomped his foot forward creating an darkened mist below them. "This is not over yet! Mark my words, Pit I do _not_ fail."

"There's a first time for everything."

Ganondorf huffed lifting his hand in front of his face in a swift motion. Pit cautiously stepped back as the thick black mist engulfed Ganondorf from head to toe. A cool front developed within the park. Pit felt himself briefly shiver when the mist greeted his skin. The darkness toyed with Pit tugging at him forcing him to combine the mist and join Ganondorf's departure. Though Pit easily declined taking another step back as the mist broke apart diminishing along with the evil lord himself.

Pit was left alone once more only to think over the previous conversation. He slightly turned his head pushing the roundabout once more listening to the consistent audible squeaks. The Elementals have grown to a point where he is assistance will soon be no longer needed. They are destined to end the war without him, and must fight together as a team combining the skills and knowledge they have learned throughout the months.

His purpose now is to wait.

_This is all I have been ever doing. _Pit lowered his head. _Waiting…_

A muffled tune jingled into the air snapping Pit out of his concentration. He reached into his pocket and pulled out his cell phone eying the name on the caller ID. He wasted no time answering at the sight of his nephew's name.

"Hello?"

"Pit!" Marth cried on the other end.

"Marth?"

"Please hurry! You need to get here now! Something has happened," Marth's voice was frantic and rushed as numerous voices were heard in the background. Pit could easily tell his breathing was heavy. He sounded on the verge of tears.

"What? Why? Wait, where are you?" Pit stammered searching for the right words to say. His heart soon pounded fiercely against his chest.

His nephew was quick to answer. "The hospital."

--

_**Author's Notes:**_

Hm, this was surely an interesting chapter. Sorry about the cliffhanger, I couldn't resist. I don't think this story has faced on yet.

Things are starting to slowly unfold especially with Quanna. As you have noticed Pit's chapters aren't as action packed as they were in the previous stories. So far his have just been mellow.

Sorry about the mistakes, if any are noticed.

The next chapter: Peach

Until Next Time!


	9. The Key: Peach

_**Author's Notes:**_

I was able to update on time this week! I'm a bit excited about that. I was going to mention this next chapter, but I guess I'll get it out now. In two weeks I will be heading on vacation to Canada, so I'll probably only get another update before I leave.

Thanks for the reviews! You guys help me continue with this story.

Enjoy!

--

**Power of the Elements: Final Stand**

Chapter IX: The Key (Peach)

--

"Okay girls, so what do you think about this one?"

"Hmm," there was a slight pause from Samus before she lifted her finger twirling it in a circle. "Turn around."

Peach Toadstool slightly bit her lip silently watching from her seat in the dressing room. Samus stood next to her leaning against the wall while Zelda twirled in front of the mirror. Her long curly hair lifted off her shoulders in the spin. She wore a thin black dress that fell to her knees with a few ruffles on the end. Her appearance was already perfect for the ensemble that left the two cousins to stare in awe.

"I think Link will like it," Samus laughed.

Zelda's arms fell to her side. "Yes, but does it scream me?"

"The other dress was better," Peach spoke softly entering their conversation.

Samus snapped her fingers contently agreeing with her cousin. "I agree. The other is more you."

"Ha, alright," Zelda chuckled as she stepped back into the dressing room closing the door behind her.

With not much to do for the day the girls agreed upon spending Sunday together shopping, and hanging out with each other. Being Elementals and focusing on balancing more than one lives is a stressful job, and Peach found that her troubles slowly drift away as time continued to pass. She never had this much excitement living back at Waterford. She had a few close friends, but her life then was nothing compared to what she is experiencing now. She is finally understanding, and developing more as an Elemental, but at the same time is enjoying herself being a normal teenager.

Their day already has started off positive. They headed over to Samus's house early in the morning and worked together to cook themselves breakfast while dancing, and lip-syncing to their favorite artists on the radio. After breakfast the girls agreed upon shopping, before grabbing some ice cream and hitting the beach to relax. The boyfriend-free day was turning out a lot better than Peach had imagined. They all vowed upon not spending too much time talking to their boyfriends on the phone. Of course, Zelda had broken the vow talking to Link through text messages right after breakfast.

Peach stood from the seat, and brushed off the dust collecting on her pink Capri sweats. She grabbed her purse off the ground as Zelda stepped out of the dressing room carrying the other black dress she was going to buy. Samus and Zelda both engaged in conversation as Peach walked silently in front. She looked around the store at the people shopping feeling a bit uneasy. She began to have this feeling that something wasn't quite right. Trouble was heading in their direction.

"You ready, Peach?" Zelda's voice interrupted her thoughts. Peach spun around to her fellow Elemental and cousin. "You going to buy anything?"

"No, I'm low on cash," Peach answered.

Zelda sighed shaking her head at them. "What is with you two? First Samus isn't going to get anything and now you."

Samus shrugged stepping to the side. Two younger teens walked by them heading to the dressing rooms. "We went shopping two days ago."

"For someone whose father is a lawyer you sure are broke a lot," Zelda joked brushing her hair out of her face.

"He's the lawyer not me," Samus muttered. Peach chuckled.

"Alright, I'll pay for this and we can get going," Zelda politely pushed herself through the shoppers and clothes racks toward the counter in the center of the store.

Peach turned her head to the t-shirts next to her, and began to swiftly browse through them. Samus reached over and gently grabbed her shoulder. "Are you still letting your moving issue get to you?"

"What do you mean?" Peach questioned.

"You're not truly yourself right now. I can tell something is wrong, but maybe that is because I know something is wrong."

"I was with Roy yesterday watching him train," Peach explained averting back to the shirts.

Samus removed her hand and smiled folding her arms across her chest. "Oh yeah? How did that go?"

"We uncovered a few new things, but Roy kept on mentioning how nothing was going to tear us apart, and then Pit went on again with his we are all in this together speech."

"Oh, I see," Samus acknowledged. "You should tell them soon."

"I know," Peach sighed defeat. "When we are all together, I guess I will."

"Let's hope everything turns out okay," Samus comforted trying her best to cheer Peach up. Peach was able to apprehend this, and became grateful that her cousin truly cared. Her cousin was the only family member who showed and proved that she actually cared with the exception of her aunt, Samus's mother.

"You girl's ready?" Zelda called out holding up her bag.

Samus and Peach both walked through the slightly crowded store, and followed Zelda back to the actual mall of Festival Bay. The three girls walked next to each other continuing to the other end on the second floor. Zelda walked in the middle of the two cousins, while Peach was closer to the stores on the right. Peach's eyes lifted to the music store as they steadily walked by. She frowned gazing through the windows searching the staff working at the moment. When a sudden thought came to mind, she softly nudged Zelda in the arm interrupting their conversation.

"Zelda?"

"Hm?"

"Isn't that the music store Devon works at?"

Zelda briefly looked to her right and sighed. "Unfortunately yeah. Ever since we broke up I've been avoiding this store."

Samus raised an eyebrow. "He still works here?"

"I believe so."

"He still has to make a living somehow besides being a Donavon," Peach stammered softly.

Zelda agreed. "It's strange how much he has changed since he become a Donavon. It's like he is a different person. One minute he is this athletic and charming gentlemen and the next he becomes a selfish and ignorant jerk."

"Maybe that is what happens when becoming a Donavon," Samus suggested. She gave her idea deep thought. "You become something you're not."

"And if you end up losing your Donavon side all together…" Peach added in.

"You turn back to the person you originally were," Zelda finished.

The girls stopped, and became silent thinking over the discovery they uncovered. They exchanged glances before suddenly realizing that they could be right. Peach never gave it too much thought. Some Donavons like Ganondorf and Eliwood were born into it. Though there were others like Devon, Falco and Mario who became recruited. What would happen if they suddenly lost the Donavon inside of them? What if they are able to return to their previous lives as normal teenagers?

"Is there a way?" Samus questioned.

_Yes. _Paul answered.

"Yes," Peach replied.

"How?" Samus leaned forward glancing at her cousin.

_From you, Peach. _

"Because of me," Peach steadily answered.

"Holding the power of light you can break through their darkness, right?" Zelda implied.

"Right, just like what happened with Roy," Peach smiled.

"You can break the spell," Samus muttered. She grinned. "That's really cool. Would you take the time to bring them back if you could?"

Peach nodded triumphantly. She wanted to end the war as much as any of them. If that meant breaking the spell placed upon her classmates then she wouldn't hesitate. It was part of her job, and she had to complete that. She held a special gift inside of her.

"All of this talk is making me hungry again. How about we get some ice cream?" Zelda inquired.

The girls agreed as they continued their walk across the mall. It didn't take them long to find Samus's car in the parking lot. Peach slid herself in the back as Zelda took the passenger seat setting her bags in the floor by her feet. Samus started the ignition, and pulled out of the vast parking lot following the line of cars departing the mall.

Peach found herself once again lost in thought drifting away from the conversations in the front seat. She leaned against the window silently gazing at the busy streets of Wii. Her attention was lifted upward toward the sky where clouds, slightly gray but showing no threat of rain, partially covered the sun. The sun's rays were able to shine through the openings within the clouds. Peach paid close attention to the imagery she was witnessing. She was the sun, and using her power she was able to shine through to destroy the object blocking her path. In this case it would be the Donavons. She was opening doors so that the light was able to shine and fill the earth with peace.

Peach was the key between light and darkness.

Samus's laughter snapped Peach back to the reality. They passed the movie theater where she had gone on a double date a couple of months ago with Roy. It brought her back down memory lane to the beginning of their rollercoaster lives. None of them were quite use to being Elementals, and the war just getting started. In the distance Peach was able to spot the boardwalk. It was the place where she first witnessed Ganondorf. Roy was wounded from the fight, and it occurred before he discovered the truth about his parents.

"Here we go," Samus commented. She pulled into the parking lot where a couple of cars were present. The boardwalk connected to the beach, and the ice cream parlor was at the other end not far from their location.

Peach unbuckled herself and stepped out with Zelda and Samus. "It's been a while since I've been here."

"Yeah?" Samus questioned.

Zelda nodded. "Me too."

"I came here yesterday with Marth," Samus stuffed her keys into her pockets. "We went for a walk."

As Peach followed Samus to the boardwalk, she couldn't help but feel something was going to happen. The same feeling from the store returned. Her body tingled as a warning was sent to her brain. Her anxiousness gradually increased.

"I feel like something is going to happen," Peach spoke up grabbing Samus by the arm.

Samus jerked back slightly turning to the younger blonde next to her. "Really?" Peach nodded. Samus lifted her attention to Zelda who had trailed behind them. "You think so too Zel--" She stopped before she was able to finish her sentence.

Peach noticed the perplexed stare her cousin gave. She stepped to the side and tilted her head back to Zelda. The eighteen year old Elemental stood a few feet behind them staring mindlessly into space. Her eyes were strong, and slightly dilated as she stood motionless appearing in a trance. Peach and Samus both waited patiently aware of what was occurring. Zelda was in the middle of a premonition.

It wasn't long before Zelda blinked, and shook her head snapping back to reality. Samus and Peach both stepped closer curiously wondering what she had seen.

"What was it?"

Zelda frowned lifting her head to the girls. "I saw…"

"Look who finally arrived!" A new unforgettable voice filled the air.

Zelda's eyes widened as her face scrunched into anger. "That," she gritted.

Peach abruptly spun around with her cousin. Her heart drop at the sight of three Donavons who seemed to appear out of thin air behind them. Falco, Devon and Amilyn all stood next to each other in a line. The three of them shared similar expressions with confident smirks. Amilyn stood in the middle; her dark brown determined eyes continued to switch back and fourth between them. Falco stood off to her right with his arms folded across his chest, while Devon casually stood with both hands tucked into his pockets.

Before any other words were spoken Amilyn bravely stepped forward placing her hands on her hips. "Did you guys miss us?"

--

_**Author's Notes:**_

Another slight cliffhanger. Woo! I'm on a role with these. I don't have much to say about this chapter except as always, I'm sorry for any mistakes present.

There is an important reason for the title, and mentioning one of Peach's powers once more. I guess I can say some foreshadowing was present, but not too much.

The next chapter: Marth

Until Next Time!


	10. Stronger: Marth

_**Author's Notes:**_

Yes, another update before I leave for Canada. I'm excited! I had enjoyed writing this chapter to almost 11:30 at night yesterday. I was really focused because this is a continuation from one of the cliffhangers.

Thanks for the reviews!

Enjoy!

--

**Power of the Elements: Final Stand**

Chapter X: Stronger (Marth)

--

His pacing was unbelievably quick. His feet shuffled back and fourth across the pavement lost within his thoughts as they blocked out everything surrounding him. He could feel his treacherous heartbeat pounding against the center of his chest searching for a way out of the misery, and terror he faced. Swallowing became a difficult task for the Elemental. He began to question what had gone wrong, and why events had to lead to this.

Marth carefully licked his dry lips. He forced himself to calm down steadily taking a deep breath. Various eyes in the waiting room averted to him, but he made no effort to acknowledge them. He blocked out the very few conversations in the room, and ignored the sounds emitting from the TV hanging in the corner. There were other important things he knew he had to focus on. His mind gave no other option, but to worry about his mother and fate she was enduring that moment.

"It's going to be to okay, Marth," a reassuring but dismay voice came from Roy who sat patiently in the chair nearby. The red-headed teen sat hunched over in the chair resting his elbows on his knees. His right leg consistently tapped revealing his side of anxiousness.

Marth merely nodded hoping to believe the words of his best friend, but a little bit of doubt still clung to him tightly not letting go until he saw for himself that the light was on their side. It was hard trying not to reminisce to the phone call he received. Thinking back, his body slowly became weak. Never in his life had he ever been so terrified to hear the news he was told. It left him in utter shock that all he could do was stand speechless as tears freely escaped his eyes.

"_Marth!" A voice on the other end of the line cried. It was unexpected to hear one of his mother's co-workers, instead of her. Her urgent voice was heard from across the table causing Roy to react. _

"_Mrs. Landon? What's wrong?" Marth questioned, feeling his grip on the phone tighten. _

_"It's your mother. She's on her way to the hospital right now." _

_The discovery left Marth in an uproar. He immediately stood to his feet, startling his best friend, trying hard to ignore his expeditious heartbeat. The tears abruptly fell from in his eyes in a manner he couldn't control. Thousands of awful possibilities ran through his head in an instant leaving Marth to believe the worse. _

"_W-why? What happened?" _

_Mrs. Landon paused, before bring her attention back to the phone. "She suddenly collapsed. We don't really know why it happened." _

"…_I'm on my way!"_

"Marth?" Roy lifted his head.

Marth swiftly wiped the single tear that managed to escape his eyes. He sighed deeply bringing himself back to the reality of them waiting. It has been almost two hours since his mother was transported to the hospital from work. He hasn't seen her yet, and so far there has been no news of her condition.

Marth felt completely vulnerable. Knowing that his mother is at the hospital brought him to a state of despair. He crossed his arms leaning his back against the wall holding himself tightly. His eyes remained locked to the windows overlooking one of the main halls. Besides his sister and Pit, his mother was the only family member he had left. He hated to see her in any kind of pain. She has always been the one who kept the family together. She was always there for him, and his sister and now things were steadily starting to fall apart. She is the one in need. She is the one who is weak, and Marth knew that it is his responsibility to remain strong even though it's a difficult task.

"Marth, you got me worrying about you now," Roy straightened up shifting in his seat.

"Why?" Marth made an attempt to speak after the long dreadful silence since their arrival in the waiting room.

"I can tell you're really anxious about Ferra, but you seem like you're losing yourself too."

"…I'm afraid," Marth admitted.

"So am I," Roy lowered his head. "But we both got to stay strong and positive."

"I know," Marth exclaimed. "But, I already lost my father…I don't want to lose my mother as well."

Roy grimaced realizing the situation Marth was placed in. "I understand, bro. I'm here for you," he encouraged. "Ferra is like a mother to me, I want things to turn out okay too."

Marth slightly felt a bit of confidence returning. "Thanks, Roy."

His mother collapsing. Marth sighed. He can't seem to the let the frightening thought escape his mind. How unexpected and shocking it would be for his mother to suddenly faint. She has never suffered from anything before, and fainting revealed that something was obviously wrong.

At first Marth suspected the Donavons, but felt they held no part in this. Mr. Game and Watch continues to hold a grudge against his family because of Pit. Though the Donavon probably wouldn't act now, Marth still held a sense that he could be responsible.

"Marth!"

Marth lifted his attention to the door ecstatic to see Pit and Link enter the room. "You both made it."

Link waved. "We got here as fast as we could."

Roy stood from the chair joining them in the corner. He looked at his watch. "Hm, wow how fast were you going? 20 over the limit?"

Link chuckled nervously. "Maybe." He turned to Marth. "Any news?"

Marth shook his head. "No," he answered.

Pit stepped forward placing his hand on Marth's shoulder. "Marth, I understand you're worried about your mother, but I'm sure she is okay. She is a fighter," Pit explained. "Just like you."

"I don't want to lose her," Marth whispered.

"You won't," Pit replied, he stepped forward placing his hand on Marth's chest. "You remember your mother's motto?"

Marth's eyes lifted to Pit. They both were silent waiting for a response. Marth could feel the determination, and strength running through his uncle's veins. Pit acted strong, but his eyes lingered with the same agony and distress as him. His uncle's light blue eyes softened slightly watering as they built up with tears, but as he blinked he was able to keep them hidden preventing them from escaping.

Marth thought back to when his mother first explained the bond their family shared. He was younger then just entering his teenage years. It was after their father walked out on them, and even though their mother was distraught and weak she remained upbeat and strong for her children. Marth didn't notice it much then, but now that he is older realized how strong she really was.

"_Mom, is daddy ever going to come back?" Elice questioned breaking the silence that followed the start of their dinner. _

_Marth sat the table across from his sister silently listening to the question Elice had asked. He held the fork in his hands tossing his peas back and fourth across the plate as the empty chair next to them continued to haunt him. It was the seat assigned pacifically for his father. It remained empty for a week now, and each day Marth could still picture his figure sitting with them._

_Ferra lifted her head from her plate with a reassuring smile. She reached across the table and gently grabbed Elice's hand. "I'm not quite sure, sweetie, but I promise you that nothing is going to change between us."_

"_But we're not a family anymore," Elice commented softly._

"_Our family is like a piece of yarn. As time moves on we slowly thin out losing people along the way, but the yarn never ends. We remain strong, and we remain a family forever." Marth turned to his mother, smiling at both of them. "I love you both, and I will always be here for you."_

Marth felt the grip on his shoulder tighten. He blinked lifting his eyes back to Pit, who patiently waited for him to reply. "Our family is like a piece of yarn," Marth explained.

Pit smiled. "It never ends."

It was the little bit of confidence he needed. It was the lift that helped him to realize nothing could go wrong. As Pit lowered his hand and stepped back Marth understood that with friends and family by his side he was able to think positive. All of them were here to visit his mother to make sure that she was okay, and with that he smiled.

And they smiled in return.

"Guys!" Elice called frantically hurrying into the room. "They are letting us see her now. Come on!" she waved.

Link and Roy didn't hesitate to follow Elice out of the room. Pit nodded to Marth as they descended down the halls toward Ferra's room. He felt himself falling behind from the group. His sister casually lead the way through the patients, guest, doctors and nurses who all filled the hallways. Marth felt queasy being at the hospital never enjoying any kind of visits, especially ones like these. Although for some specific reason he felt like he will be coming here a little more than he should.

The room they reached was '1021.' Elice knocked on the door once before carefully turning the doorknob and stepping inside. Marth braced himself being the last to enter following behind Pit. The moment he stepped into the room conversation lifted into the air. Marth gently closed the door behind him and hurried toward Pit and Link. He pushed himself through, and looked to the bed where his mother laid.

His heart dropped at the sight. She rested peacefully with the white blankets pulled up to her stomach. Her arms laid at each side and her brown hair was sprawled over the pillow behind her. An IV was hooked into her right hand as liquid was flowing from the bag into her body.

"I see you brought a gathering with you," Marth turned his attention to the dark haired doctor on her bedside directing his attention to Elice.

"Yes, this is my older brother, Marth, and my uncle Pit," Elice introduced. "And that's Link and Roy, they're close friends."

"It's nice to meet to you all," the doctor explained.

"Is she going to be alright?" Marth questioned stepping closer to the bed.

The doctor wiped his forehead with the back of her hand before grabbing the pad off the nightstand behind him. "She should be okay. As you may be aware she had collapsed at work. We are unsure of reasons at the moment, but she is suffering from dehydration, and has a slightly high fever. We may believe that the cause could be from emotional stress, lack of sleep and nutrition, or maybe even low blood pressure."

"So overtime she should recover well," Pit exclaimed with relief.

"Yes, as long as things are going smoothly Mrs. Lowell should have a full recovery. In the mean time, we advise it would be best for her to stay in the hospital for a couple of days to recover."

Elice walked to the other side of the bed gently grabbing her mother's hand. "I think that would be best," she whispered.

Marth agreed with a firm nod. "I agree. I'm just glad to know that it's not serious."

Roy smirked and patted Marth on the back. "I told ya'."

The doctor nodded before grabbing his things. "Now if you will excuse me, I have some things to attend to. The nurse will be here shortly for check ups."

"Thank you," Marth spoke gratefully as the doctor stepped by them leaving the room.

Pit walked to the bedside watching his sister carefully while Link took a seat on the empty chair across the room. Roy walked over to join Link leaving Marth alone to ponder over the discovery. He walked to end of the bed watching his sister and uncle comfort her while she slept. It was a powerful moment and with all of them together the yarn continued to grow.

Having her stay a couple of days in the hospital would be best for her recovery, but difficult for Marth to juggle watching Elice at home and fighting the Elemental war. It would be a challenge for him to complete, but a task he was willing to try. He was strong, and he knew he had to be there for his mother--all of them.

Besides, they were all in this together and not just in the Elemental world.

"She will be alright," Pit repeated softly.

Marth grew confident and smiled nodding his head. "I know. She will be."

--

_**Author's Notes:**_

Well, some people were right on who was sent to the hospital. Let's hope things turn out well for Marth and his family.

I don't have much to say this time around only because I'm exhausted from work, and have other things to do. I'll be back in a week and a half with the next update and maybe even more.

Sorry about the mistakes, since I was tired while reading this through I have a feeling I didn't catch them all.

The next chapter: Zelda

Until Next Time!


End file.
